


Unfinished Rhapsodies at the End of the World

by pierrot



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Desertpunk, M/M, Past Character Death, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierrot/pseuds/pierrot
Summary: Trust is not something that comes easily out in the desert. Nino has his wits and he has Sho. Together, they can survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [64907](https://archiveofourown.org/users/64907/gifts).



> A Kirin Mets AU written for ninoexchange, originally posted [here.](http://ninoexchange.dreamwidth.org/87429.html)

Nino wakes to the feeling of sweat on the back of his neck, sticky and damp. It’s an unpleasant feeling, but he’s more than used to it by now. Nights in the desert can be perilously cold, but the morning sun always arrives hours before he’s ready to get up. The temporary shelter they’ve made for themselves does little to protect them from the heat.  
  
He gave up wearing clothes while he sleeps long ago. Water can’t be wasted on washing them clean every time he sweats through the fabric.  
  
Throwing aside the blankets still bunched around his hips sends a puff of air across his thighs, but it quickly disappears with the pressing heat. Short moments of relief never last long enough to be savoured. Nino’s skin is always sticky and his throat is always dry; that’s just how he has to live.  
  
He grabs the pair of underwear he left on the floor beside his bedroll and slides them over his legs, taking his time. As sluggish as he feels, it’s an action requiring some degree of care. He can’t risk breaking any of the fraying stitches holding the worn fabric together—new clothes can be found, but new underwear is always a luxury. Nino’s been keeping this particular pair usable for more years than he can count, and he’s proud of that fact, regardless of any looks Sho gives him when he sees them.  
  
Sho’s been with him for even longer. He’s almost always by Nino’s side, never too far away, and that’s the one comfort Nino can cling to out here.  
  
He’s not by Nino’s side right at this moment, however; his bedroll is empty save for the clothes heaped in a messy pile at one end. Glancing around the shelter reveals more mess creeping into every available space—wherever he looks, Nino sees clothes and containers and various pieces of junk picked up at one point or another with some vague sense they could prove useful.  
  
They’ve been here too long by the look of things. They’re starting to get too settled. It’s easy to feel comfortable when the quiet days keep piling up, one after the other, but Nino knows it won’t last.  
  
When he steps outside of the shelter, Nino is met by the burning glare of the sun and the sight of Sho on the ground a few paces away. He has one leg tucked under the other in an awkward arrangement, torso stretched forward as he massages his calf muscle. There’s a grimace on his face, more frustrated than in pain, though Nino doesn’t doubt he’s feeling a little pain as well.  
  
“Cramping again?” he says.  
  
Sho looks up, a response already touching his lips, but his face shifts when he catches sight of Nino. “Sexy,” he says with a nod and a smile. His eyes drift down Nino’s torso and the smile drops, nose wrinkling. “And gross.”  
  
“You know they’re your favourite,” Nino says, and Sho just laughs. Nino covers the distance between them and crouches down next to Sho. Up close he can see the dark hairs on his shin, a streak of dirt on his ankle, the grime under his fingernails. He glances up, and Sho’s lips are dry and cracked.  
  
“You’re going to keep getting cramps every night if you don’t drink more water,” Nino says.  
  
“It’s fine. I can live with it.”  
  
Nino frowns and grabs the flask of water resting by Sho’s hip.  
  
“Nino—”  
  
“Drink,” he says, thrusting the flask in front of Sho’s face. “We have enough.”  
  
Sho doesn’t move. Nino unscrews the cap and pushes the flask closer to Sho’s mouth, threatening to tilt it. With a resigned sigh, Sho takes the flask before any water can spill. He presses it to his lips and tips it briefly, swallowing a small mouthful before passing it back to Nino.  
  
Nino passes it right back to Sho.  
  
Only once Sho’s drunk an amount Nino deems acceptable does he let Sho give him back the flask. He starts to replace the lid, but Sho grabs his arm and shoots him a look.  
  
Nino rolls his eyes. He tips the flask against his lips without bothering to protest—Sho can be stubborn, and Nino hates to fight. It doesn’t matter anyhow. Nino’s always been good at faking.  
  
“I heard noises last night,” Sho says.  
  
“Really? Because I didn’t hear anything apart from your snoring.”  
  
Sho ignores the jab. “Sounded like motors,” he says. “Not bikes, though.”  
  
He hesitates for a fraction of a second before saying, “Sounded like something flying.”  
  
Nino’s fingers slow as he screws the lid of the flask back in place. He knows of the noises to which Sho refers. Survival wouldn’t be possible if Sho’s snoring was really so loud or if Nino let himself fall into a sleep deep enough to miss hearing anything above the usual whispers of the night wind. They’re in bike territory, and they can recognise the purr of an engine coming from miles away.  
  
They can definitely tell when the noises that disturb them belong to anything other than a bike.  
  
“Not a ship,” Nino says. “Hovercraft. Maybe a landspeeder.”  
  
Sho nods. “I suppose you would know better than me.”  
  
Nino moves his hands to his knees and pushes himself up to stand. His vision blurs a little with the sudden movement, dark spots flashing in front of his eyes before spreading out, fading away. He bites his cheek, closes his eyes, and waits for the rush of sensation in his head to settle.  
  
By the time he feels steady again, Sho has joined him on his feet. Nino can feel the way he sways slightly, taking a second to find his centre of gravity.  
  
“Do you think there was only one? Or more?”  
  
Nino thinks for a second. “Two. Different sounds, different types.”  
  
“Just passing by?”  
  
He shrugs. It would be strange if they were. Hovercraft such as the ones he heard would only come from the city, and there aren’t many reasons for people from the city to travel out this way. He can’t think of any plausible explanations that he likes.  
  
There’s only one thing he does know.  
  
“If their plan was to just pass by, I don’t think they’ll be going very far. Whoever was flying those things hasn’t been taking care of them properly.”  
  
Sho looks across at him. “How far?”  
  
“Close enough.”  
  
Sho nods his response.  
  
They say no more because there is no need.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Only once the usual morning routine is over with—chores finished, traps checks and reset, idle complaints made—does Nino tuck away a few essentials into his clothes before telling Sho he’s going for a walk.  
  
“I’ll come with you,” says Sho.  
  
Nino wants to tell him he still needs to rest his leg; he can’t afford more cramping. Instead, he says, “It’s better for one of us to stay back and protect the camp, right?”  
  
It’s almost a laughable statement considering what they have to protect. Even so, losing the few possessions they own would be devastating.  
  
He’s glad when Sho agrees to stay behind, but there’s worry behind his relief. The heat must really be getting to him if it’s sapping away his will to fight. Nino knows Sho’s been cutting back on the amount of food and water he consumes out of a worry over their dwindling supplies and a perverse belief he can survive on less. He thinks Nino hasn’t noticed, but Nino’s just been waiting to find the right way to tell Sho he’s being an idiot.  
  
He’ll talk with Sho seriously when he returns. Right now, he has an opportunity that he doesn’t want to waste.  
  
Hovercraft don’t leave helpful tracks behind in the dirt the way bikes do, but Nino knows the area well enough to notice the subtle disturbances caused by forces stronger than wind. He knows how to read trails in the displaced dust, knows which shortcuts to take through the hills without going too far astray, knows where he can take cover from prying eyes. The path he follows takes him a good thirty minutes away from his camp with Sho, and he has to hope it will come to an end soon.  
  
He’s in luck. The faint sound of a voice reaches his ears before he catches sight of anything, and he stops near the top of a hill, crouching low behind the nearest boulder.  
  
He stills.  
  
There are two voices, he thinks. For the most part, he can only hear one—a man’s voice—but there are pauses after he speaks and laughter belonging to a second voice. Whatever is being said is too indistinct for Nino to make out.  
  
He waits for a while to confirm the noises aren’t drawing closer.  
  
Keeping still is the safest option for the moment, but it’s not going to help him achieve what he wants. There’s a tree a little way ahead from where he’s crouching, twisted and bare. It’s not big enough to offer adequate cover, but one thing Nino’s learned over the years is how rarely people think to look above their line of sight. All he needs to do is avoid making any noise.  
  
From behind the tree, he’s able to see what lies at the base of the hill. The hovercraft he notices first—it’s a landspeeder, just as he thought, and not a very new one based on the faded paint and the obvious marks of wear. Even old landspeeders are a rarity these days, so he’s not surprised, and it explains the engine trouble.  
  
What he finds more interesting than the landspeeder is the second vehicle beside it. It has the design of a bike sans wheels—a hoverbike, presumably, though he’s never seen one before. A layer of dust dulls its colour, but it’s still a very pretty creation of sleek, shiny metal coloured purple.  
  
Anyone who can afford such a nice piece of machinery must surely not be wanting for much. They might not even care if a few less valuable belongings mysteriously disappear.  
  
Nino doesn’t really like to steal, but any ethical lines he follows have become blurrier over the years. He doesn’t feel too bad about crossing them.  
  
A noise draws his attention away from the hoverbike and to the tent nearby. He sees a man emerge from within, head turned back over his shoulder as he says something Nino can’t decipher. After a second, another man follows. This man is shorter. He’s wearing a red cape over his clothes, and when he turns around, it falls away to reveal an arm made of metal.  
  
Nino strains to overhear their conversation, but the only words he’s able to make out are “two” and “back”. Spending so long outside in the sun has left a dull ache pounding behind his temples and a weariness in his body. Concentrating is difficult.  
  
He blames his exhaustion for why he fails to notice the footsteps creeping up behind him.  
  
“Enjoying the view?” a strange voice says.  
  
Nino spins, but the stranger is on him in an instant, lunging across the gap separating them and grabbing his arm. He pulls hard, throwing Nino off balance as a leg hooks around an ankle and trips him to the ground. Nino’s arms slap painfully against the hard earth, barely saving him from splitting his chin open. He only manages to roll onto his side before he’s pushed back down again and a heavy weight settles onto his back.  
  
Nino bucks wildly to no avail. His assailant takes hold of his left arm, twisting it behind his back, and it hurts, but he can’t let himself give in to the pain. The man has him trapped, but Nino doesn’t plan to give up just yet. His other arm is still free.  
  
Still writhing—half hoping to dislodge the stranger and half wanting to keep him distracted—he reaches out in front of him. There’s a rock not too far away, and he grabs at it. The first attempt leaves him short, fingers scrabbling at the dirt, and he tries again, muscles stretching past their limits.  
  
Something presses against the back of his neck just as his fingertips scrape over the coarse surface of the rock. It’s solid and smooth, and a cold fear runs down his spine at the feeling.  
  
Nino’s only felt the barrel of a gun on his skin once before, but it’s not a feeling that’s easy to forget.  
  
He freezes.  
  
“Why don’t you drop the rock,” the stranger behind Nino says, “and we can go and have a nice chat about what exactly it was you were doing spying on us.”  
  
  
—  
  
  
“A nice chat” apparently involves leading Nino down the hill to the camp below at gunpoint and tying him up. Nino’s not too worried about this turn of events. The moment the man with the gun asks his friends to get him some rope, a spark of hope pushes through his chest at the possibility of escape.  
  
He’s not in luck. The man pulls out a second gun and tosses it over to one of his friends before accepting the rope.  
  
“Are you sure this is necessary?” asks the man who’s now pointing a gun at Nino’s face. He’s the same man Nino overheard earlier—the talkative one.  
  
“He was snooping. I want to know why.”  
  
“And you need to tie him up for that?”  
  
“Better safe than sorry.”  
  
The rope chafes at Nino’s wrist as a final knot is tied and the man behind him tugs at the bindings to check if they’re secure. Seemingly satisfied, he lets his hand fall away and shifts to Nino’s side.  
  
“Can I at least put the gun down now? You know I don’t feel comfortable with stuff like this.”  
  
“You mean a sensible weapon?”  
  
“My weapons are sensible! Just because you don’t know how to use them.”  
  
“As if I care—”  
  
“Stop,” interrupts the third man, and it’s the first time Nino’s heard him speak. “Can we not waste time, okay? It’s hot.”  
  
There’s silence for a brief moment. Then—  
  
“Fine. Let’s get on with it.”  
  
A hand comes to rest on Nino’s shoulder and pushes him down to his knees. It stays there as its owner moves to stand in front of Nino. A pair of shapely legs encased in tight, purple pants slowly enters his line of sight.  
  
The owner of the tight pants crouches, and Nino is able to properly see the face of the man who caught him for the first time.  
  
It’s a rather nice face for someone Nino’s already decided to dislike. He’s confronted by pretty eyes and a strong nose, high cheekbones and a wide, crooked mouth pressed into a natural pout. The man’s skin lacks the grime Nino is accustomed to seeing. His hair, too, is far too clean and thick, swept to one side in a tousled wave.  
  
He reaches out a hand and Nino jerks back. The man stills, his hand hovering scant centimetres away from Nino’s face.  
  
“I’m not going to hurt you,” he says, and he moves again, slower this time. Nino feels fingers in his hair, lightly tugging at a small section.  
  
When the man pulls his hand back, there’s a twig between his fingers.  
  
Nino frowns. “I’d have an easier time believing you if you weren’t still pointing that gun at me.”  
  
The man lifts the gun in his hand, eyebrows raised. “You mean this?” he says before shrugging and sliding it into an empty holster on his belt. “Don’t worry; I don’t make it a habit of shooting the defenceless. Thieves however…”  
  
He gives Nino a pointed look.  
  
“I’m not a thief.”  
  
“You were snooping around an awful lot for someone who’s not a thief.”  
  
Nino says nothing.  
  
Their staring match is interrupted. “He might be a thief, but he hasn’t stolen anything from us, right?” That’s the talkative one again; Nino recognises his voice. “Can’t we just send him off? He looks too scrawny to be a threat.”  
  
It’s hard for Nino to keep his face blank when he’s caught between wanting to either laugh or sneer at that assessment. He’s always being underestimated because of his appearance. As annoying as it can be, he doesn’t mind too much; it helps him take people by surprise. And he’s happy to play into perceptions—to act weak and unthreatening—when he knows it will help him achieve his own ends.  
  
Right now, he’s playing the role of defenceless captive. In truth, he was able to free himself from his bindings back when his captors were bickering about weapons and not paying him proper attention. The man who caught him may be great at fighting, but he has no skill at tying people up. He failed to notice how much space Nino was leaving between his wrists as he bound him, and the knots he tied were laughably terrible. Just a few expert twists of his wrists were enough to give Nino plenty of freedom to move.  
  
He’s been holding the rope in place with his fingers for the past few minutes, waiting for an opportunity to reach for the knife stashed in the back of his pants. With his captors’ attentions diverted as they engage in a brief discussion on the merits of holding Nino for further information, now is his chance.  
  
“Okay,” the man in front of Nino says as he turns back to face him. “How about you tell us exactly what you were doing here and we’ll let you go? No lies, no tricks.”  
  
It might be the truth, but Nino has no interest in finding out. He has his knife pointing to the underside of the man’s chin before he can blink.  
  
“I guess we won’t be having that nice chat after all,” Nino says. “I would say I’m sorry, but I’m can’t say I am.”  
  
He can see the other men moving, and he brandishes the knife closer, blade almost touching skin. The man before him raises a hand, telling his friends to stay back with a small jerk of his head.  
  
His eyes never leave Nino’s face.  
  
“It seems you’ve gotten the better of me,” he says to Nino, sounding more impressed than anything else. “Clearly I underestimated you.”  
  
“Most people do.”  
  
Nino’s not prepared for the smile he receives in response.  
  
“I suppose they must.”  
  
Nino climbs to his feet, holding the knife steady. He keeps on eye on the other men from his periphery, plans forming in his mind in case they make a sudden move.  
  
“If your plan is to run, I would do so now,” says the man on the ground. “The longer you stand there, the more ways I can think of to disarm you. It’ll be awfully hard not to try at least one.”  
  
He’s still smiling.  
  
Nino doesn’t need to be told twice. He turns and runs.  
  
  
—  
  
  
“Enjoy the walk?” Sho asks when Nino returns.  
  
Nino murmurs a half-hearted lie before heading inside of the shelter. He stays there for the rest of the day.  
  
  
—  
  
  
That night, Nino doesn’t sleep.  
  
He lies on his back with his eyes open, staring at invisible map he’s drawn on the ceiling. After Sho settles onto the bedroll beside him and his breathing steadies, Nino starts a count backward from one hundred—no rushing, no numbers skipped. Only once he reaches zero does he move.  
  
He’s halfway finished lacing his boots when Sho’s voice cuts through the quiet space.  
  
“Leaving again?”  
  
Nino’s fingers slow and he looks over at Sho. It’s dark enough inside the shelter that he can barely make out Sho’s face, but he’s sure Sho can see him nod.  
  
A sigh cuts through the silence. “I suppose I can’t convince you to let me join you?” He pauses for a second, but he doesn’t wait for a response. “Be careful, okay? And at least leave your tracks. If you’re not back in two hours, I’m going to come looking for you.”  
  
Nino rises to his feet, turning towards the door.  
  
“Don’t worry, Sho-chan,” he says, not looking back. “I won’t be long.”  
  
“Careful” would be staying at the shelter, not making his way back to the same place he was captured earlier, but Nino knows what he’s doing. His mistake before was lingering so long when he was too exposed. Under the dark cover of night, he’s protected. The stars are enough to guide his way.  
  
Knowing the location and layout of the campsite means he can take a more sensible approach. He avoids the tent and heads straight for the landspeeder, footsteps growing slower and softer the closer he gets. The only difficult part is finding the right foothold so he doesn’t slip when he climbs inside.  
  
Nino doesn’t need light to pick the lock of the storage compartment. All he needs is a couple of pins and twelve seconds before he has the lid popping open. He moves his hands through the compartment’s contents, fingertips making sense of shapes, sizes, materials. Anything that seems interesting is pulled free for a closer inspection.  
  
Finding a small first aid kit is a prize that makes the entire endeavour worth it. Nino spends a good five minutes poring over its contents, determining what can be taken without being missed. It’s tempting to stash the entire thing away in his bag, but he’s desperate, not heartless. He doesn’t know what supplies they have and what they need; he’s not here to ransack them.  
  
There’s a stash of full plastic bottles hidden at the bottom of the compartment. Nino takes one and hesitates. After a quick internal debate, he reaches for a second.  
  
The people Nino’s stealing from have enough of value to use for trade if their water supply runs out. He has to believe that.  
  
The hoverbike is searched next. There’s nothing there he wants—only the bike itself maybe, but he’ll refrain from taking it this time—so he slings his bag back onto his shoulders and prepares to make his escape.  
  
He hesitates just before he turns around, eyes catching on the side of the bike. It’s as though his vision has suddenly adjusted after the time spent searching in the dark, and all of a sudden he can make out details with more clarity than he was able to before.  
  
There’s another almost hidden compartment near the front of the seat; a pocket cleverly integrated into the bike’s design. Nino missed it on his first inspection, but he can see it now, and he knows it’s not empty.  
  
He reaches inside, hand closing over something smooth. When pulls it free, he finds himself in the possession of a gun.  
  
Nino’s never owned a gun. He’s held a few—even fired a couple on rare, memorable occasions—but he’s never carried any fondness for them.  
  
The desire to possess one now isn’t why he slips the gun into his bag.  
  
Not wishing to stay any longer, he takes his leave. It’s tempting to rush with the thought of safety still too far away, but he knows it’s better to keep calm and focused. Mistakes are easiest to make when the rush of adrenaline begins to fade.  
  
He makes it out of the campsite and to the top of a hill when a voice stops him.  
  
“You’re gutsy, I’ll give you that.”  
  
Nino freezes into place, blood running cold. He can’t determine the exact location the voice is coming from, but he can recognise its owner.  
  
“I suppose you weren’t here thieving this time either?”  
  
The voice sounds closer, and Nino can start to hear footsteps padding across the ground. His first instinct it to run, but he keeps still. The memory of what was said earlier about _thieves_ is echoing in his mind; he doesn’t think he can outrun bullets. He has more faith in his mind’s ability to talk his way out of a dangerous situation than he does in his body to carry him fast enough.  
  
“Not thieving,” he says as the footsteps draw near enough for him to sense their owner’s presence. “Borrowing.”  
  
A soft chuckle sounds from behind him and the footsteps stop. Nino turns around.  
  
He comes face-to-face with the shadowy figure of the man he encountered earlier on these same hills.  
  
“Fancy meeting you here,” the man drawls, holding still for the moment. “You could have told me you wanted to save our chat for a midnight rendezvous. I would have dressed for the occasion.”  
  
Night seems to have given him a sense of humour. Nino can play along if it means he won’t find himself thrown to the ground again.  
  
“Do you make it a habit of making dates with people you’ve taken captive?”  
  
“Only if they’re interesting.” The man takes a step closer, head tilting, and Nino can see the smile on his lips. “Now how about we have that chat?” he says.  
  
Nino licks his lips, shifting his weight back onto one foot. “What did you want to discuss?”  
  
“Hmm… let’s see. For starters, why don’t you tell me what it is you’ve borrowed? Anything likely to be missed?”  
  
“No.”  
  
A soft snort fills the silence. “Well, that’s good then, isn’t it?”  
  
Nino nods and takes a small step back. “I’m glad we got that sorted,” he says as he starts to turn around. “I think I’ll be leaving now.”  
  
He’s not surprised when a hand grabs his arm, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
“Not so fast,” says the man. “We were just getting started. Isn’t it a shame to let our date end so early?”  
  
Nino doesn’t respond. He keeps his feet grounded, body still, but his hand starts creeping for his pocket.  
  
“Ah.” The grip on his arm tightens. “No knife. Not when I don’t have my gun out—that wouldn’t be playing fair.”  
  
“Earlier was considered fair?”  
  
“You bested me in the end, didn’t you? Seems like I need a bit of a handicap.”  
  
Nino’s tired of playing games. He turns his head sharply and says, “Just tell me what it is you want.”  
  
He expects the man to ask him to return what he took. He expects another teasing comment.  
  
He’s left surprised.  
  
“How many others?” the man says, voice suddenly more serious.  
  
“What?”  
  
“How many people in your group? We know there are gangs out here, but we don’t know much about them. I want to know what’s out there that we might have to face—tell me something useful and I’ll let you go.”  
  
Nino twists his arm free from the man’s grip. “I don’t belong to any gang,” he says, not hiding his disdain on the last word.  
  
A brief pause follows. “You’re travelling alone?”  
  
“Yes,” Nino replies with only the slightest hesitation.  
  
His reply is met with another pause. The sound of exhaled breaths fills the silence: one, two, three—  
  
“Must be lonely,” the man says, and his tone is lighter again. “If you have no one else, why don’t you come join us?”  
  
Nino rarely finds himself lost for words, but he’s also rarely been asked something so unexpectedly preposterous before. “What?” he says, unable to stop the surprised exclamation from bursting past his lips.  
  
“We could always use someone with us who knows the area,” the man says. “I think we might be a little lost.”  
  
It’s hard for Nino to tell how serious he is from his voice alone. He searches the man’s face in the darkness, but he can’t get a good impression of the meaning behind his smile.  
  
“I don’t think that’ll work for me,” he tries, hoping it’s not the wrong thing to say.  
  
The man doesn’t move. “That’s a shame,” he says.  
  
Nino takes a small step back, and no attempt is made to stop him this time. “Does that mean we’re finished here then?” he asks.  
  
“I suppose we are,” the man says. “But if you change your mind, you know where we are.”  
  
Nino doesn’t think that’s likely. He says nothing further and continues moving back with cautious steps, not turning around until he feels he’s a safe distance away.  
  
Only when he’s running back to camp does he realise the man never tried to reclaim what Nino took from him.  
  
  
—  
  
  
“Hey.”  
  
The instant the softly spoken greeting hits his ears, Nino opens his eyes. It takes him a couple of seconds to process Sho’s face hovering above him, Sho’s hand touching his arm.  
  
“Up,” Sho says. “Get dressed.”  
  
Nino lurches upright and tugs at his blanket, flinging it aside. “Something wrong?”  
  
“No.” Sho reaches for his shoulder, holding him steady. “Calm down, nothing’s happened. Everything’s fine. You just need to get up and come outside, okay?”  
  
At Sho’s reassurances, Nino relaxes. He’s trained himself to jump into action at any sign of trouble—and being woken up often means trouble—but he knows Sho would inform him of any problem or threat right away. They don’t mince words when there’s no time to waste.  
  
Nino reaches for his clothing pile, taking his time now he knows there’s no emergency. Past experiences with Sho waking him and dragging him somewhere tell him not to expect too much. There was the time he was excited to show Nino a bulb that had sprouted during his short-lived attempt at gardening and the time he thought he’d discovered a new species of lizard and wanted a second opinion. Worst of all was when they ended up procuring a small bag of coffee in a trade and Sho stayed up all night creating daily schedules.  
  
“This way, we can better maximise our time,” he said to Nino when he woke him the following morning, a manic glint in his eyes.  
  
Nino didn’t know why they would need to do such a thing. He banned coffee after that.  
  
Sho is cute when he’s enthusiastic; Nino just wishes he could save it for later in the day.  
  
“Why am I awake?” Nino asks after he finishes tugging his briefs over his hips.  
  
Sho turns to answer him, but he stops and frowns. “Clothes,” he says with a nod at Nino’s clothing pile.  
  
Nino rolls his eyes and grabs a ratty singlet off the ground. The neckline of the singlet drops almost past his nipples and there are more holes and stains than unmarked fabric, but he’s not looking to impress. “It’ll be easier for me to dress if you tell me where we’re going,” he says as he shrugs the singlet over his shoulders.  
  
“Not going anywhere. Someone’s here to see you.”  
  
Nino stills. “Who?”  
  
Sho just jerks his head towards the door, apparently not feeling helpful this morning. Nino frowns and moves past him. Pants are forgotten; whoever is here to see Nino will have to cope with seeing him half-dressed.  
  
He immediately regrets his haste when he steps outside and sees the person waiting for him. Nino’s visitor is the same man who caught him snooping the day before; the same man he encountered merely hours ago.  
  
He probably should have expected it would be him. He curses himself for not thinking clearly.  
  
There’s no chance for Nino to hide; the man is directly in front of him, only a few metres away. He’s propped himself against the hoverbike Nino saw yesterday, arms casually resting by his side and long legs stretched out before him.  
  
He doesn’t appear angry to see Nino at least. Instead, he gives Nino a long, measured look, eyebrows quirking with amusement as his eyes sweep down over Nino’s attire—or lack thereof.  
  
“Nice legs,” the man says with an irritating smile.  
  
Nino crosses his arms over his chest, refusing to show any embarrassment. “Nice hair,” he retorts.  
  
There’s nothing wrong with the man’s hair, but his cocky smile immediately falls, brows knitting together. He lifts a hand as though wanting to touch his hair before he can stop himself, and Nino smiles at the self-conscious display.  
  
He doesn’t get a chance to tease the man further.  
  
“Nino,” Sho says, stepping out from behind him. “This is MJ-II. He says you’ve taken something from him he’d like to get back.”  
  
He shoots Nino a pointed look that Nino ignores.  
  
“MJ-II?” Nino says, glancing back at the man on the bike. “That can’t be your real name.”  
  
He receives a smile in response. “I might have other names for friends to use. How about you give me back my gun and we can find out how friendly we can be?”  
  
“You lost your gun?” Nino says. “That’s a shame.”  
  
“I don’t think ‘lost’ is the right term when it was stolen from me.”  
  
“Are you sure about that? Maybe you dropped it somewhere.”  
  
MJ-II raises his eyebrows in disbelief and glances over at Sho, silently requesting his assistance. Sho only shrugs. They share a look, as if commiserating over their mutual exasperation with Nino.  
  
Nino keeps his expression bland.  
  
The atmosphere is all very light and playful, but it hasn’t escaped Nino’s notice that Sho is now wearing a vest over his shirt. He knows the only reason Sho would have bothered to put it on is to conceal a weapon stashed in the back of his pants.  
  
MJ-II hasn’t even tried to hide his weapon. He’s holding a gun in his hand, resting it against the wide expanse of his thigh, and Nino wouldn’t be surprised if he has another tucked away somewhere in that oversized belt of his.  
  
He’s not sure if he has to look out for anything else hidden away in MJ-II’s clothes. They appear to be awfully tight.  
  
Nino nods at the gun in MJ-II’s hand. “Looks like you’re packing plenty already.”  
  
MJ-II’s smile curls into a smirk. “But I like having two,” he says. “I’m good at using both hands at once, you see.”  
  
“Overcompensating for something?”  
  
“Not at all.” He leans forward, tight pants stretching as he shifts his legs into a wider stance. “Why?” he says. “Curious to find out for yourself? I’m more than happy to give you a demonstration of my skills if you doubt me.”  
  
Not caring to continue further down a path of flirtatious innuendos, Nino holds back the crack about _quick shooting_ on the tip of his tongue. “I think I’m good,” he replies, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Sho moves a step closer to Nino and lifts a hand to touch the back of his elbow. “Nino,” he murmurs, soft enough not to carry, but with an edge of a warning to his voice. “Don’t push it.”  
  
Nino sighs and uncrosses his arms. “Fine,” he says before turning to head back inside the shelter.  
  
He didn’t hide the gun anywhere special; it’s still in the bag he used the previous night, and it doesn’t take long for him to retrieve it. After pulling the gun out from his bag, he hesitates, and decides to take a few seconds to empty the cartridge before he leaves.  
  
He hears footsteps approaching just as he’s zipping the bag closed.  
  
“You don’t have to check up on me, Sho-chan,” he says as he pushes up from his crouch to stand. “I’m—”  
  
Nino stops when he turns around, almost colliding with the body of the person waiting there.  
  
It’s not Sho’s face he sees when he looks up.  
  
“Thank you,” says MJ-II, mouth curled in an irritating smile. He wraps his hand around the gun, fingers brushing against Nino’s, and lifts it out of his grip. “That wasn’t so hard now, was it?”  
  
He’s standing very close. Nino refuses to appear flustered.  
  
“You didn’t have to follow me in here.”  
  
“And you didn’t have to take my gun in the first place.”  
  
Nino shrugs. “I took it because I knew it would piss you off.”  
  
He knows it’s the wrong thing to say when MJ-II’s smile widens, eyes glinting dangerously. He leans closer, bringing their faces almost level, and it’s hard for Nino not to take a step back.  
  
“If you knew I would miss it, then you must have known I would come after you to get it back. I didn’t realise I left such an impression for you to be so eager to see me again.”  
  
Nino scoffs and looks away. He’s very aware all of a sudden of how underdressed he still is and how close they are to each other. MJ-II won’t stop staring at him, burning a hole into his face with his gaze, and now Nino’s trying to figure out the best way to escape without bringing himself any further embarrassment.  
  
“Jun,” MJ-II says suddenly.  
  
Nino looks up. “What?”  
  
“Jun. That’s my name—a name, at least. You can use it instead of MJ-II if you really prefer.”  
  
He says the last part as though he’s granting Nino a huge favour and Nino scowls.  
  
“Is that one of the names for friends to use? Because I don’t think I’d consider myself your friend.”  
  
“It is. Friends call me Jun, but not just friends… sometimes certain other people too. People I’m not necessarily looking to call friends.”  
  
The insinuation being made is more than clear with the way his voice drops, speech slowing and becoming more deliberate. It causes his mouth moves around the syllables in a way that’s most distracting, and Nino’s not even trying to look any place else when Jun says, “I’m hoping to find out if you might fit into the latter category.”  
  
There are fingers touching the back of Nino’s hand, and when exactly that happened, he doesn’t know. What he does know is that they feel hot—almost as hot as his cheeks, rapidly warming, and it’s not a warmth that has anything to do with the heat of the sun.  
  
A short cough sounds from somewhere behind them. Nino jerks his head away from Jun’s gaze and glances over his shoulder, grateful for the interruption.  
  
“Do you I need to give you two some privacy?” Sho says, lips quirked and eyebrows raised halfway up his forehead.  
  
Jun twists around to look at Sho. His neck arches in a way that allows Nino to see the lines of his tendons, the shape of his Adam’s apple, the two dark spots on a bed of pale skin.  
  
“That would be nice,” says Jun.  
  
“No, it would not,” Nino retorts, and he takes the moment of distraction to escape, slipping past Jun with a slight brush of their arms. “He’s leaving now.”  
  
“But I just got here.”  
  
“Fine.” Nino doesn’t turn back. “Then I’ll go.”  
  
Sho purses his lips, trying to hold back his laughter. “And where are you going?”  
  
“For a walk. We need more water.”  
  
Nino grabs his boots and a bag off the floor without breaking his stride. Belatedly, he remembers he still needs pants. He spins on his heel and keeps his head down, grabbing the first pair he sees without caring whose they are.  
  
“Need any help?” Sho calls out from behind him as he stalks away.  
  
Nino doesn’t stop and he doesn’t reply.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Nino returns to their camp after a frustrating hour spent digging holes in the sand and only yielding half a container of murky water for his efforts. His sour mood isn’t helped by seeing that Jun still hasn’t left. He’s standing with Sho in front of the shelter, one hand on his hip and the other pointing at the roof.  
  
Sho notices him first. “Nino,” he says with a smile. “We were just discussing how the shelter might be able to be improved. You know, make it more stable and add some reinforcements for when the dust storms hit. Jun-san thinks one of his friends could help—apparently he’s good with stuff like this.”  
  
Nino shrugs. “Why? Not like we’ll be staying here for long.”  
  
The smile on Sho’s face fades at the corners, brows twitching with a flash of a puzzled from. “Okay…” he says, staring at Nino. His voice is more measured when he says, “Well… he’s also offered to help us out with sourcing water while he’s still around.”  
  
“Sho-san tells me there are places you know of that are a bit far to walk to,” says Jun. “I can take you to them on my bike. It’s fast, and it carries two comfortably.”  
  
Nino offers little in the way of a response at first. He moves to sit on a nearby log, shoulders curling forward as he stretches out his legs. “You’re offering to do an awful lot for a couple of strangers,” he says, glancing up at Jun.  
  
“We don’t have to be strangers,” Jun replies, a hint of flirtation creeping into the edge of his voice, the quirk of his lips.  
  
Nino is unmoved, and after a beat, Jun shrugs. “Not like I’m offering to do anything out of the pure goodness of my heart. You do something for me, I do something for you. That’s how it works, right?”  
  
He’s still smiling, still annoyingly cocky and self-assured. He looks at Nino with a steady focus, as though Nino’s a fascinating toy to be played with, and Nino doesn’t care to be considered in such a way.  
  
“Sorry,” Nino says, breaking the stare, “but we’re not so desperate that I need to whore myself out to you.”  
  
The strained silence that follows his declaration is not a response Nino expected. He looks back up, and Jun’s smile has fallen, his expression stiff. There’s no more cocky teasing, only a sudden discomfort.  
  
“I wasn’t trying to imply anything like that,” Jun says.  
  
Nino holds his gaze because he’s not sure what else to do.  
  
“Nino—” Sho starts to say, but Jun interrupts him.  
  
“No, it doesn’t matter. I don’t need anything in exchange for my help—consider it my way of apologising for what happened yesterday.”  
  
“That’s not necessary,” Nino says before he can stop himself. “We don’t need charity.”  
  
“You’d rather just take what you want, is that it?”  
  
Nino looks away.  
  
A long pause passes with the heat of the sun bearing down on Nino’s back and the heat of a gaze piercing the side of his face. He hears boots shifting over sand and Jun’s voice saying, “I guess I should go. It was nice meeting you, Sho-san. Come find me if you want my help with anything—we’ll probably be stuck here for a while.”  
  
He doesn’t look up as Jun walks past him, footsteps crunching over the earth. Soon after they stop, the hum of an engine floods the air, purring into a crescendo before starting to fade.  
  
Silence falls again. Sho sighs and moves over to Nino, opting not to speak until he’s seated beside him.  
  
“You were right about what you heard,” Sho says. “Apparently their landspeeder stopped working and they haven’t been able to figure out how to fix it yet. I thought that you might be able to help them out.”  
  
Nino picks at an old scab on his hand and doesn’t look at Sho.  
  
“Do you think he’ll come back?” he eventually says.  
  
“Nino…”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Nino says as he pushes himself up to his feet. “I’ll go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Repairing the landspeeder takes a few days. Much of that time is spent improvising replacements for parts and tools Nino needs but does not have. At least he has help in the form of one of Jun’s companions—Aiba, not Ayber as he was initially introduced, though he tells Nino, “You can call me either, I just think Aiba is nicer if we’re going to be friends!”  
  
Nino doesn’t know if friendship is on the cards, but Aiba proves to be a good assistant. For every unfathomable comment he makes, he’ll suggest something potentially helpful that Nino hadn’t even considered. Aiba’s grasp of mechanical engineering is lacking at best, but he’s a quick study and eager to be useful.  
  
“I figure it’s good if I try to learn how this all works now,” he says with chirpy enthusiasm. “I mean, it’s a good thing we ran into you, but who knows what will happen in the future. It’ll be terrible if we get stranded again!”  
  
Aiba talks a lot as Nino works—enough for Nino to wonder if he’s not actually interested in learning how to repair the landspeeder, and merely wants to keep Nino company. Nino’s appreciative if that’s the case. The days are long and boring enough as it is, and it does Nino good to keep half his mind on his work, half on what Aiba is saying. It leaves little room for thinking about other things.  
  
Most of their conversations involve Aiba asking Nino questions—about the landspeeder, about the area, about the bike gangs that pose an ever-looming threat—and Nino doing his best to satisfy his unrelenting curiosity. Sometimes, when he runs out of questions, Aiba talks about himself. He tells Nino stories about his life, his family, the friends he had to leave behind and the new friends he has with him now. How he met them back in Mets City, and how they somehow banded together to form their strange group: Ayber, MJ-II and Big-No, using their unique talents to protect the city.  
  
Nino learns that Big-No’s real name is Ohno and his metal arm isn’t just for show. It’s cybernetic, and it gives him the power to take down an entire group of assailants in one fell swoop. Nino’s not sure whether he believes Aiba when he says that. Some of what Aiba tells him sounds too farfetched to possibly be true.  
  
Nothing is more fantastical sounding than the tales Aiba tells of the zombie-like people who posed the greatest threat to the city. Nino knows of the infection that started to spread through Mets City years ago, turning ordinary citizens into mindless beings driven only by their all-consuming thirst. He’s never encountered any of those infected personally however, so it’s hard for him to imagine what they could be like.  
  
A desire not to change this fact is a big part of why he and Sho have never ventured too close to the City. The one good thing about the desert is that it’s too barren to draw any of the infected people their way.  
  
At times, Aiba grows quieter when recalling his memories of the infected, eyes losing their spark for an uncomfortable moment before he finds a way to change the subject. Nino never pushes him to say more than what he freely offers. In return, Aiba doesn’t ask Nino too many questions about his past. They understand each other’s limits.  
  
Nino also never asks Aiba about Jun, but he can’t help but slow his movements when Jun’s name pops up in Aiba’s anecdotes. From all accounts, Jun sounds to be the perfect embodiment of a hot-blooded sniper: he acts impulsively, and almost always according to his own moods, but he makes up for failings of temper with immaculate aim, fast reflexes and sharp instincts. He never misses a target.  
  
Apparently, that maxim applies just as truthfully to Jun’s romantic escapades as it does to his sniping efforts. The more Aiba says about Jun, the more it sounds as though almost as much of his time in Mets City was spent flirting as it was fighting.  
  
Nino wonders if being away from the city caused Jun to see Nino as someone worthy of piquing his interest; another potential conquest to add to the many. If that was the case, it seems Nino succeeded in changing his mind—Jun keeps his distance from Nino while he works on repairing the landspeeder. Their interactions only extend to brief acknowledgements in passing, never exchanging more than a few, awkward words.  
  
Nino expects Jun to continue staying away, so it’s a surprise when Aiba nudges him late one afternoon and he looks up to see Jun approaching them.  
  
Jun shoots Aiba a smile before stopping in front of Nino. “Everything going okay?” he asks with a small nod; cool, but not unfriendly.  
  
Nino shrugs.  
  
“It’s going great!” Aiba says. “Well… sort of. It’s not fixed yet. But Nino’s amazing!”  
  
Jun snorts softly and reaches out to bat the side of Aiba’s head with his hand, but it’s an affectionate gesture. “I wasn’t asking you,” he says.  
  
He looks back at Nino.  
  
“It’s fine,” Nino says. “And Aiba’s right—I am amazing.”  
  
That earns him a smile, and he finds himself feeling oddly pleased after two straight days of seeing only stoic expressions on Jun’s face.  
  
“Heading back soon?”  
  
Nino nods. “Was planning to.” The condition he made for agreeing to repair the landspeeder was that he would only work while the sun is still out. He prefers to be back at his own camp before night falls, and there’s a limit to what he can do in the dark anyhow.  
  
Jun returns the nod with a slow one of his own, head tilting as he purses his lips. “I’ll walk back with you,” he says.  
  
The offer surprises Nino, but he doesn’t turn Jun down. Jun waits for him while he finishes up, and together they start the slow journey back to the shelter Nino shares with Sho.  
  
“Where’s your bike?” Nino asks after a few minutes spent walking in silence.  
  
“Sho has it. He wanted to go find Keiko.” Jun hesitates on the name, its unfamiliarity evident with the way it passes through his lips. “Thinks she might be able to help with that part you’re wanting.”  
  
“Sure that was a good idea?” Nino says. “You’re running a risk letting him take such a pretty temptation to her. Keiko-chan likes Sho, but don’t think her crew won’t hesitate to steal it if negotiations go poorly—a working hoverbike is a pretty rare and valuable thing around here.”  
  
“I figured.” Jun shrugs. “That’s why I had Ohno-kun go with him. He’ll make sure nothing goes wrong.”  
  
There’s an understated conviction behind Jun’s words, an easy confidence in the abilities of his friend. Nino doesn’t know Ohno well enough to determine whether that faith is misplaced, but he can understand it. He knows he would sound the same talking about Sho.  
  
It doesn’t mean he can’t also feel worry. He wonders if Jun is the same as him in that sense as well, or whether he’s so used to life going the way he wants that it’s easier to slip into fearlessness.  
  
Curious, Nino chances a glance across at Jun. His intention is merely to study him closer, to look for any hidden feelings beyond his facade, but he’s not prepared for the assault of Jun’s features in profile: the soft pout of his full lips under a strong nose, the curve of a cheekbone dotted with scars faintly visible in the dimming light.  
  
He gets distracted, and Jun catches him staring. “What?” Jun says, slowing his footsteps.  
  
Nino looks away.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
He can still feel Jun staring at him, and he scrambles for something to say. “If Sho-kun can get me that part, it won’t take me much longer to finish everything up. You’ll probably be able to leave tomorrow night.”  
  
Jun doesn’t offer any response. Seconds pass in continued, uncomfortable silence, and Nino knows Jun is still looking at him. He turns his head, keeping his eyes fixed to the side of Jun’s face so he doesn’t have to see the way Jun is examining him. “You’re going to trip over something if you don’t pay attention,” he says before looking away.  
  
He’s not sure if Jun stops staring at him after that, but he doesn’t turn his head again to check.  
  
They stick to silence for the rest of the journey. When they reach the camp, Nino only offers Jun a brief nod, gaze barely meeting his face and not saying anything before he turns away.  
  
“Wait,” Jun says just as Nino starts to leave.  
  
Nino pauses.  
  
“The other day… I wasn’t trying to suggest you should sleep with me in return for favours. I wouldn’t do that.”  
  
“I know,” Nino says. He glances back at Jun from over his shoulder. “You were just messing around and I pushed it too far. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
This time when Nino tries to leave, he makes it two steps before Jun’s voice stops him again.  
  
“You’re wrong about one thing,” he says, and when Nino looks back there’s a glimmer of something in his eyes that Nino can’t quite place. “I wasn’t just messing around.”  
  
He smiles at Nino before turning around. Nino stands still and watches him walk away.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Sho returns later that night looking very pleased with himself. At any other time, Nino would probably find his smug smile insufferable, but he’s far too focused on the radiator hose in Sho’s hand to care about anything else. Succeeding in negotiations with Keiko means Sho is allowed to look however he wants.  
  
Nino doesn’t ask Sho what he offered for the trade. He knows they have little she would want, and so he knows Ohno must have been the one to give her something. It would only be fair; the part is for the landspeeder, not for Nino, but Sho returned with a few more goodies from Keiko than just the hose.  
  
It’s annoying. Nino doesn’t want to be in anyone’s debt.  
  
Though he supposes it doesn’t matter; thanks to Keiko’s gifts, Ohno, Aiba and Jun will be gone soon enough. Nino still has no idea of their plans, but he doesn’t expect they’ll be crossing paths again. The strange group are destined to become nothing more than a distant memory. Nino’s life can return to normal—or what passes for normal, in any case.  
  
It only takes a few hours of tinkering the next morning before the landspeeder starts showing promising signs of life. Another hour is spent on final checks, and in the end, Nino is satisfied he’s done all that he can. A test flight confirms what he knows: he’s succeeded. He’s finally finished.  
  
When he returns from the test flight, Aiba is waiting for him with a hopeful smile. “Everything okay?” he asks as he bounds over to Nino. “It’s working fine now, right? It looks like it is.”  
  
“It’s working,” Nino confirms.  
  
He hops out of the landspeeder and is immediately met by Aiba’s arms flinging around him, squeezing him into a tight hug.  
  
“You did it!” Aiba exclaims, practically vibrating his enthusiasm into Nino’s body. “I knew you would. Thank you, Nino.”  
  
The overwhelming display of gratitude sends warmth flooding to Nino’s cheeks and he squirms out of Aiba’s hold. “Don’t get too excited. It’s working, but it needs to be refuelled. I give you another two days of straight flying before it stops working again. Tops.”  
  
“Oh.” Aiba’s face falls for a second before perking back up. “Well, I’m sure we’ll figure something out!”  
  
His optimism is commendable; Nino has to give him that. Whether it’s enough is doubtful, but Nino has no desire to dampen Aiba’s good mood. He’ll hope for their sake that everything will be fine. That’s all he can do for them now.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Aiba doesn’t let Nino leave without lengthy farewells. Promises are made to meet again one day, followed by a suggestion that they all travel together for at least a little while. Nino shrugs off the suggestion and doesn’t return the promises. He takes no pleasure in rebuffing Aiba—he likes Aiba, strange as he is—but Nino’s a realist.  
  
Ohno is also there to say his goodbyes, but Jun isn’t. Nino hasn’t seen him all day.  
  
He half-expects him to appear out of nowhere as he makes his way back to the shelter. While he walks, he listens to his footsteps, waiting for a second pair to join. Every time he reaches the top of a hill, his breath catches for a second, thinking Jun will be standing somewhere ahead, waiting for Nino with a lazy smile on his face.  
  
Jun never appears, and nor is he at the shelter when Nino arrives. There’s only Sho, who gives Nino a hard-to-read look when he tells him the landspeeder is working again. Nino ignores the look and doesn’t wait for Sho to comment. If Sho wants to bid the others farewell, he can go do that by himself.  
  
It’s better this way, Nino thinks later when he’s trying to sleep. There’s no need for a final, confusing conversation with Jun before he disappears.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Nino wakes to the feeling of sweat on the back of his neck. It’s sticky and unpleasant, but it’s familiar. He tosses away his blankets and starts to dress, picking up clothes from off the floor with little consideration.  
  
Only once he’s about to pull on his boots does he remember that there’s no reason for him to be rushing. There are no set plans for his activities today; he doesn’t have to make his way to the other camp. It probably doesn’t even exist anymore. Ohno, Aiba and Jun should have left already.  
  
Today, everything returns to how it was before.  
  
As usual, Sho is nowhere inside the shelter, having already risen before Nino. As usual, Nino finds him when he heads outside.  
  
What isn’t usual is discovering that Sho isn’t alone.  
  
Jun is there as well.  
  
He notices Nino first, eyes flitting across from under his thick brows, and Nino’s started recognising Jun’s quirks well enough to know the slow tilt of his head is a calculated motion.  
  
_Started_. Nino quashes the errant thought. There’s nothing to start.  
  
“You,” Nino says, and the sound of his voice catches Sho’s attention also. “Why are you here? Is there something wrong with the landspeeder?”  
  
Jun raises an eyebrow. “You really need to get better at this whole greeting people thing.”  
  
Nino ignores the comment and repeats his question. “Why are you here?”  
  
“To see you, of course.”  
  
His tone is matter-of-fact and his gaze is steady, only showing a hint of amusement, and Nino burns.  
  
“Jun—”  
  
“Don’t worry, the landspeeder is fine. You did a perfect job fixing it—you’re just as amazing as you said.”  
  
The unabashed compliment flushes through him, adding more fire to his already warm cheeks. He looks at Sho so he doesn’t have to continue steeling himself under Jun’s unwavering stare, but Sho offers no assistance. He merely shrugs, lips quirking as he tilts his head towards Jun.  
  
Nino’s glad he can provide Sho with so much entertainment.  
  
“If the landspeeder is fine, then shouldn’t you be gone already?”  
  
“So eager to get rid of me?” asks Jun. After waiting for a response that never comes, he takes a step closer to Nino. “We’re still here because we have a proposition for you,” he says, more serious now. “There’s something we’re hoping you might be able to help us with.”  
  
Nino frowns. “And what would that be? Something else in need of fixing?”  
  
“No, a different kind of help. Information.”  
  
“Information doesn’t come cheap.”  
  
“We can pay.”  
  
Nino slides his gaze over to Sho, and Sho responds with a small nod of his head. “Exactly what kind of information are you after?” Nino asks, looking back at Jun.  
  
“As much as you can give me. Possibly a lot, possibly nothing—depends how much you know.”  
  
“The point. Get to it.”  
  
Jun draws his bottom lip between his teeth and sucks it briefly before letting go. “We didn’t come out this way just for a pleasure trip,” he says, glancing between Nino and Sho. “We’re looking for something… I guess you could say we’re chasing a rumour. Of a ship—a proper one—that could take us off this planet. The rumours we heard said there might be one out here.”  
  
Nino tenses.  
  
“Know anything about that?”  
  
Instinctive denial surges through Nino’s throat, but he hesitates—too long to be convincing. He opens his mouth, still being slow to respond, and at the same time, Jun tilts his chin, eyes widening with a knowing look as he catches Nino’s subtle reaction.  
  
He’s too sharp.  
  
Pointless as it may prove to be, Nino schools his features into a blank mask and tries for an indifferent shrug. “Rumours are just that: rumours,” he says. “You should be more careful about what you choose to believe. Chasing them will only get you into trouble.”  
  
“But if this one pans out, it’ll be worth it. Wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
Nino wouldn’t, but he doesn’t say that. He holds his gaze level with Jun’s, refusing to give him any sign that he might waver. If he’s hoping to push Jun into making the next move, he’s left disappointed. Jun is patient.  
  
Sho is the one to break the stalemate. “If it’s information about this ship you’re after, we can tell you what we know,” he says. Nino looks across at him sharply and Sho shrugs. “There’s no harm in doing that much.”  
  
There might be, Nino wants to protest.  
  
“A ship does exist,” Sho says to Jun. “I’m surprised you know that much. Most people assume the last few left years ago.”  
  
“But you know differently.”  
  
“Yes. We know one exists—we can even tell you exactly where it is and how to get there. Convincing the owners to trade with you isn’t something we can promise, but we know them. We know what they might want.”  
  
Jun nods thoughtfully. “But?” he says, not missing the hesitation on Sho’s face.  
  
“It doesn’t work,” says Nino.  
  
Jun looks at him. “You know that for sure?”  
  
Nino snorts. “Isn’t it an obvious point? If someone is really in possession of a working ship, why would they let it sit around gathering dust? Makes no sense.”  
  
“And that’s where we disagree,” says Sho. “Nino thinks it doesn’t work; I think its current owners just don’t know how to make it work.” He pauses, glancing at Nino, and says, “Or maybe they have their own reasons for not wanting to use it.”  
  
Nino shoots him a pointed glare, but Jun seems to miss the subtle implication behind Sho’s words. “You’ve discussed this before,” he says.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And from what you know, you think that—maybe—all this ship needs is to be placed in the hands of the right person. Someone with expertise.”  
  
Jun looks at Nino as he speaks and his suggestion is clear.  
  
“No,” Nino says flatly.  
  
“No?” Jun cocks his head. “Is that a ‘No, even the right person won’t save this ship’ or a ‘No, I’m not that right person’?”  
  
“Both, and it’s a no, you’re not going to persuade me to come with you so you can find out.”  
  
“Nino—”  
  
“Why not?” says Jun, cutting Sho off. “I don’t plan to ask you to come along just so you can get the ship working for us and then be left behind. We’ll take you with us—wherever you might want to go. It’s a chance to get away from this hellhole. Find somewhere better.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter. I’m not interested.”  
  
Jun frowns. “And does that go for both of you?” he asks, looking at Sho.  
  
Nino opens his mouth and then hesitates, stopping himself from saying something rash in the heat of the moment. It’s not his turn to speak. He can make decisions for himself, but it’s not fair of him to deny Sho an opportunity such as this. Regardless of his personal feelings, he’s aware of what it could mean; how gaining access to a functional ship could change everything.  
  
He’s not about to be the one to get in the way of Sho making a better life for himself.  
  
“Sho-chan?” he says quietly, turning to face him.  
  
A long pause follows. Often, Nino finds Sho easy to read; they’ve been together long enough for him to tell what Sho is thinking without words needing to be exchanged. Right now, he can’t. Sho’s expression is thoughtful, but otherwise gives little away. He stares at Nino, and Nino wonders what it is Sho is searching for as he looks at him.  
  
“I don’t think this is something we can come to a decision about right now,” Sho says, keeping his gaze fixed on Nino. “We need to discuss it.” After waiting for a small nod of acceptance from Nino, he turns to Jun. “Either way, we can still give you the information you want—if you still want it, that is. Wait for us and we’ll come see you tonight.”  
  
To Nino’s surprise, Jun accepts the proposition without protest. “We can wait,” he says. “We want this enough to be patient.”  
  
Sho nods. “Good. Tonight, then.”  
  
“Tonight,” Jun agrees, but he doesn’t look at Sho when he speaks; he looks at Nino.  
  
Nino averts his gaze.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Sho and Nino don’t discuss anything immediately after Jun leaves. Without a word, they fall into their usual daily routine, undertaking separate chores for a few hours. It’s a time to settle themselves; a time to think. Nino knows Sho needs to be able to consider every option carefully, to weigh out pros and cons and develop convincing arguments if need be so he can be satisfied with his conclusions.  
  
Nino doesn’t need to think—he already knows his choice.  
  
He’ll do whatever Sho thinks is best.  
  
They regroup for lunch, sitting side by side as they portion out the ground, roasted seeds that will have to satisfy their stomachs until dinner. It’s hardly an exciting meal, but it’s enough, and Nino has never found eating particularly pleasurable anyhow. He knows Sho is different; Sho yearns for textures and flavours with more punch.  
  
Seeing Sho’s face light up when he tastes something truly delicious is always something to behold. His head tips back and his eyes close as he stills for a second, savouring the moment, and Nino doesn’t know how something so simple can make a person appear so blissful.  
  
It’s too rare a sight these days. Nino misses it.  
  
He drags his spoon lazily through his bowl and stops. “I don’t really want to go back there,” he says.  
  
“I know,” Sho replies.  
  
“But if that’s what you want, then it’s what I want too.” Nino drops his spoon and looks up. “If you want to go back, leave here, whatever—I’ll come with you. I trust you on this.”  
  
He keeps his eyes locked with Sho’s to make certain that Sho knows he’s being sincere.  
  
“It’s not really that I want to leave,” Sho says. “It’s more that I want to help them. I know we’ve only just met, but I like them, all of them, and I don’t think they’re going to succeed without us. If we can do something to help… I think I’d like to take the risk. Is that okay?”  
  
Nino thinks about it. He thinks about how hard it is to find people he can trust; people who seem genuine about what they want without ulterior motives. He thinks about Aiba’s warm smiles and his entertaining way of telling stories and his eager offers of help. He thinks about Ohno’s calm strength and his wilfulness and his soft, vibrant laughter.  
  
He thinks about Jun.  
  
“Yeah,” Nino says. “I get you.” He leans back, tilting his head dramatically towards the sky. “Ah, so annoying. Why do I have to risk my neck for these idiots?”  
  
“Because you’re not actually cold hearted,” Sho says, and Nino can hear his smile.  
  
“Yes I am. Totally. The first sign of real trouble, we’re out of there.”  
  
Sho laughs. “I’m sure that’s what will happen.”  
  
  
—  
  
  
Having three sets of eyes focused on him, waiting eagerly for what he has to say, is not something Nino is used to when he’s spent most of the past few years with Sho alone, but he’s not intimidated. He knows exactly what he wants to say.  
  
“Alright listen up, because I don’t want to have to repeat myself. We’re going to tell you everything you need to know and what you’ll probably have to do if you want any chance of this working out. And once we’re done, you’re going to realise this entire idea is not worth it and head on back to Mets City.”  
  
“We won’t,” says Jun.  
  
Nino shoots him an unimpressed look. “No interruptions either.”  
  
“What if we have questions?” asks Aiba. He raises his hands defensively when Nino turns his stony gaze towards him. “What? I’m not interrupting! You haven’t started yet.”  
  
“I think I already have a question,” adds Ohno. “Actually, more than one.”  
  
Before Nino can deliver a suitably biting response, Jun saves him the trouble. “Save it for the end,” he says. “I’m sure our guests will cover everything thoroughly.” He smiles at Nino, as though he thinks he can charm him into forgetting he was the initial instigator of the disruption.  
  
“But what if I forget?” Aiba says.  
  
Nino sighs. Only a few hours have passed since he agreed to join Sho in helping the others, and he’s already regretting his decision. He doesn’t know how this group were ever considered the saviours of Mets City.  
  
When this is all over, he’s definitely going to demand extra compensation. In fact, maybe he should insist on getting most of the payment now.  
  
The thought settles him slightly. If everything pans out, and the Mets Men get their ship, he’ll make them agree to return to Kirin with a special delivery of choice goods from neighbouring planets. Sho might even get to taste some of his favourite foods again. Nino would like to see that happen.  
  
He’s jumping ahead of himself. There’s still a long way to go before he can allow himself to start dreaming.  
  
Obviously noticing Nino’s frustration, Sho decides to intervene. He places a mollifying hand on Nino’s arm and says, “We’ll try to make sure you won’t need to ask questions. We’ve gone over everything in detail already between the two of us. Right, Nino?”  
  
Nino nods. “Right.” He looks at Sho with a slight incline of his head to indicate that he should be the one to continue talking. Sho’s always been better with the details.  
  
Sho moves his hand off Nino’s arm and turns back to the others. “First of all, we’ll tell you where the ship is,” he says. “We’re pretty sure it’s still being kept secure in a small settlement located southwest of here. Exactly how far away… I’d say about three days by hovercraft? Depending on a few variables. As our plan is now to join you on your journey, we’ll be able to navigate you there, but I’ll still draw a map for you if you have anything I can use to do so.”  
  
Nino presses his lips together tightly to suppress his snort. Sho’s offer is basically worthless considering his drawing ability. He’s not as terrible at drawing maps as he is at anything else, but Nino still wouldn’t jump to use any maps created by Sho.  
  
He holds himself back from voicing this thought, not wanting to ruin Sho’s flow.  
  
“This particular settlement has survived through countless attempted raids through the years. It’s secure, and its people know how to defend themselves—you’re unlikely to succeed at stealing the ship, especially considering it might not be flight ready. You’ll have to try to trade for it.”  
  
At this, Aiba almost says something, mouth forming the first syllable before he can stop himself. He bites his lip and glances between Nino and Sho, making a face that Nino is sure is supposed to convey his thoughts telepathically.  
  
Sho smiles at him. “You want to know if a trade will actually be possible?” he asks, and Aiba nods. “I think it should be. Unless things have changed in the past six months, the person currently in charge is someone we know well”—Nino winces imperceptibly at the admission, not caring for the way Jun’s eyes sharpen with curiosity—“and she’s reasonable. As long as you bring her the right offer, there’s a good chance you’ll be able to make a deal.”  
  
Nino interjects, “But there’s no guarantee.”  
  
“We have plenty of credits,” Jun says.  
  
Nino looks at him and Jun mimes zipping his mouth shut with his fingers.  
  
“That’s something,” Sho says. “But out here people prefer material things. Like your hovercraft. Both the landspeeder and the bike—offer those up, and you’ll be in a good position to start negotiations.”  
  
“ _Start_ negotiations,” Nino says. “They might not be enough. And you’re not going to be able to offer anything if you can’t even get them all the way there. You need fuel.”  
  
“So we get fuel.”  
  
Jun doesn’t bother to pretend he’s apologetic for interrupting this time and Nino gives up.  
  
“That might be a problem,” says Sho, sounding more apologetic than Nino thinks he needs to be. “There aren’t a lot of viable sources out here.”  
  
“Why do you think we travel by foot?” Nino adds.  
  
Jun frowns. “What about your friend? Keiko-san?”  
  
Sho shakes his head. “No good. Her group is struggling enough on that front—she told me they had to get rid of some of their bikes.”  
  
“So—what?” Aiba says. “You’re saying we have to give up? Just like that?”  
  
“No,” Sho replies before Nino can offer his opinion. “Not necessarily. Not if you’re okay with stealing.”  
  
A lengthy pause follows Sho’s suggestion. Ohno, Aiba and Jun share a series of meaningful glances between themselves, not needing to communicate with words or gestures.  
  
Ohno scratches his face and looks at Sho. “If stealing is what we need to do,” he says, “then maybe it’s okay. But it depends on who we’re supposed to steal from.”  
  
Sho nods. “Well, there are a couple of options—”  
  
“The Harbour,” Nino says. “That’s the only choice that might work.”  
  
“The Harbour?” Aiba frowns, confusion pressing creases onto his brow. “How is there a harbour out here?”  
  
“It’s just a name,” explains Sho. “Really, it’s a spring. There aren’t many water sources around—as I’m sure you’re aware—and this spring is the largest. Access to it is highly coveted, but it’s hard to even get close with the Desert Riders in the way. They took control of the territory years ago, and The Harbour is what they call their base camp.”  
  
“It has the highest concentration of vehicles this side of Kirin,” Nino says. “Bikes, cars, even a few trucks. And that means fuel. More than enough if we can get it.”  
  
“You wouldn’t have to feel any guilt about stealing fuel from the Desert Riders,” adds Sho. “They’re thieves to begin with. I mean, a lot of people are these days in one sense or another, but this group... they’re worse.”  
  
Nino snorts at the delicate phrasing. “That’s putting it lightly. Any one of them won’t hesitate to slit your throat if they catch you wandering into their territory. And still, stealing from them is gonna be your best bet to get what you want.” He stares at each of the men facing him in turn, impressing upon them the gravity of the situation. “Do you get it now? It was stupid of you to come here. You’ll be better off trying to make your way back to Mets City.”  
  
His words appear to be having some effect on Aiba and Ohno, but Jun just stares back at him, eyes responding to a challenge Nino hadn’t meant to offer.  
  
“We’ve survived through worse,” Jun says. “We can pull this off.”  
  
“Nino’s not wrong,” says Sho. “Even with all five of us it will be difficult.”  
  
“Wait,” Aiba says almost at the same time that Jun says, “No.”  
  
Sho frowns, clearly confused. “No?”  
  
“It won’t be the five of us,” Jun says. “We asked for your help, but we’re not making you come with us if we do anything like this. We’ll get the fuel ourselves.”  
  
Clarity doesn’t lessen Sho’s frown. “You’re not making us do anything. Nino and I already discussed this—you’re not going to get anywhere without us.”  
  
“I think we’ll figure something out.”  
  
“But—”  
  
“I agree with Matsujun,” Aiba says. “If it’s going to be dangerous, I don’t want to drag you two into it. You’ve done so much for us already—it wouldn’t be right to ask this of you.”  
  
“We know what we’re doing,” Nino snaps. “Do you think we’d feel okay with letting you all head off on some kind of suicide mission? Give me a break.”  
  
Terse silence follows Nino’s outburst. Everyone appears to be torn between staring at him and looking away pointedly. Even Sho seems surprised; he doesn’t jump in with any sensible words to attempt to diffuse the tension.  
  
Only Ohno keeps his eyes locked on Nino, mouth pursing with thoughtful consideration. When Nino stares back at him, he doesn’t even blink. They stay that way for a few seconds, neither wavering, until the corners of Ohno’s mouth relax and he tilts his chin fractionally in what Nino takes to be a decisive nod.  
  
“Thank you for your offer,” Ohno says. “We’ll be glad to accept any help you want to give us.”  
  
“Oh-chan—”  
  
Ohno doesn’t let himself be interrupted. “I look forward to working with you both,” he says, features set in a stubborn expression.  
  
Sho nods slowly, a relieved smile spreading across his face, though he waits for any further objections before speaking again.  
  
None seem forthcoming. Whatever reservations Aiba and Jun still hold have apparently been quieted by Ohno’s words. Nino’s heard both of them refer to Ohno as “Leader” before, but with the way Ohno usually acts, Nino always took the nickname as a joke.  
  
Now he’s starting to think otherwise.  
  
“Great,” Sho says after a few seconds of silence. “Let’s talk details. Have any of you ever siphoned gas before?”  
  
  
—  
  
  
The Harbour isn’t too far away—only five or six hours if they use the hovercraft—but getting there is still a lengthy process. It’s dangerous to venture into Rider territory, especially when the goal is to remain undetected. It takes them days just to find somewhere to set up a semi-permanent camp—somewhere that’s close to The Harbour, but still unlikely to be discovered, not easily visible from afar, or situated along any transport routes.  
  
Hours are spent scouting, watching, planning—searching for anything that will ease the tasks ahead. The unrelenting heat simmers their frustrations when progress is slow, but tempers are kept in check. They’re careful. They need to be careful.  
  
Splitting up is necessary to cover more ground, but they try to avoiding separating too much. Nino rarely finds himself unaccompanied by at least one of the more superpowered members of their group. It provides him with plenty of opportunities to learn more about his temporary companions. He finds Aiba is somehow both sillier and more serious than he initially thought. He’s easy to play around with, and even easier to trust. Ohno is neither as intimidating as his cybernetic arm makes him appear, nor is he as oblivious as his slack facial expressions suggest. Nino likes his smiling face, his strange sense of humour, his blunt way of speaking.  
  
Most of Nino’s time isn’t spent with Aiba or Ohno however; it’s spent with Jun. He can’t quite figure out whether it’s a coincidence or a conspiracy that they always seem to end up together, but he also doesn't know that it matters.  
  
Jun is no longer as flirtatious with Nino as he was when they first met. There are still times when teasing comments and innuendos slip into their conversations, but they seem to be a product of habit rather than a deliberate attempt to provoke.  
  
Instead, Jun is more interested in prodding Nino to talk about himself. His questions are varied and endless: he wants to know about Nino’s life, his relationship with Sho, what they do to survive. Whether he asks out of genuine curiosity or just boredom, Nino doesn’t know. He responds to some of Jun’s queries with wordless shrugs and to others with obvious lies—efforts to make Jun lose interest that never seem to work. Sometimes, he tells the truth.  
  
Jun asks Nino what his dreams are, and that earns him a bitter, disbelieving laugh. Jun frowns, but he doesn’t say anything further for a little while after that.  
  
“Why are you so interested?” Nino finally asks him when he’s tired of indulging Jun’s curiosity.  
  
“Because you interest me,” Jun replies. “I thought I made that pretty clear already.”  
  
The look he gives Nino is too openly sincere. It makes something uncurl in the pit of Nino’s stomach that he’d rather not address.  
  
He knows it’s dangerous to press the issue, but he can’t help himself.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Jun stops and turns to face him. “Why am I interested in you?” He smiles. “Which reason do you want to hear?”  
  
Nino rolls his eyes. Trust Jun to make this difficult. “Never mind,” he says, turning away. “I don’t really care.”  
  
“Wait.”  
  
A hand on his shoulder stops Nino in his tracks and he glances back up at Jun.  
  
“You surprised me,” Jun says. “That was the first thing that made me want to know more about you. Not many people have managed to take me off guard the way you did when we first met.”  
  
Nino holds Jun’s gaze, not offering any response to his words or his smile. After a few seconds, he looks away.  
  
Jun doesn’t let him go.  
  
“Don’t you want to hear another reason?”  
  
Nino stays still. He feels Jun’s hand shift its position on his shoulder. Fingers gently touch the bottom of his chin, lifting it up.  
  
He doesn’t resist, so he finds himself meeting Jun’s eyes.  
  
“I like your face,” Jun says, keeping his hold on Nino’s chin. His eyes flicker across Nino’s features: down his nose, tracing the curve of his lips, lingering when he brushes a thumb past the spot on his chin. “I always did, right from the beginning. I thought it was a shame we had to meet under the circumstances we did, and maybe that made me want to trust you more than I should have, but it worked out for the best in the end.”  
  
Presented with such an unexpected compliment, Nino wants to act smug or make a sarcastic comment, but he can feel his ears burning and he knows they’re likely turning red. The instinctive need to retreat takes over.  
  
He’s about to pull away when Jun inexplicably brings his thumb to his mouth, swiping it briefly over his tongue. Nino watches, frozen, as the spit-slick digit approaches his face.  
  
Slowly, Jun drags his thumb over the edge of Nino’s cheekbone, leaving a sticky mark behind.  
  
It tingles.  
  
“You had a bit of dirt,” Jun says as his thumb drifts down to a spot on Nino’s jaw. “Here too. You should really try to wash your face a bit better.”  
  
Nino scowls and bats Jun’s hand away. “Sorry that not all of us can afford to use fancy soap every day,” he says, pulling free from Jun’s hold.  
  
“You can always borrow it if you want!” Jun calls out from behind him as he walks away. Nino’s stride doesn’t falter and he doesn’t look back.  
  
He doesn’t really expect Jun to let him go so easily, so he’s not surprised when Jun jogs to catch up with him. “Hey, I’m sorry,” Jun says as he falls into step with Nino. “I wasn’t being serious. About the soap, I mean, not everything else.”  
  
Nino continues ignoring him.  
  
He has to stop walking when he reaches the hoverbike. There’s nowhere else for him to go unless he wants to walk back to camp, and he has no intention of doing that. Camp is too far away and the sun is too hot. He stows his belongings away in the bike’s small storage compartment before turning back to Jun.  
  
Nino’s learned that Jun has two default responses to being ignored: either he feels determined to push even harder, or he becomes annoyed and shuts down completely. Based on the pouty look on Jun’s face now, he’s slipped into the latter, likely feeling wronged by the way Nino’s treating him.  
  
Nino finds it easier to let go of his own irritation than to do anything to cause more friction between them. He sighs and reaches for Jun’s sleeve. “Come on, J,” he says, tugging lightly. “Time to go.”  
  
The frown on Jun’s face slips away and he stares at Nino. “J?” he says.  
  
“Yeah.” Nino cocks his head. “What—people don’t call you J?”  
  
“No. Never.”  
  
“But they call you MJ-II?”  
  
Jun shrugs. “Sometimes. But usually just MJ.”  
  
“Huh.”  
  
Nino drops Jun’s arm and Jun moves past him towards the bike. His frown is gone and his earlier irritation seems to have disappeared; Nino even catches a hint of his smile on his lips.  
  
Saying anything to ruin his mood again is probably a bad idea, but Nino has a sudden curiosity he wants to fill.  
  
“Why the ‘II’ then?” he asks. “MJ for Matsumoto Jun I get, but MJ-II? Was there another MJ before you?”  
  
Jun shrugs. “Not exactly,” he says, not meeting Nino’s eyes. “It’s nothing important.”  
  
Nino stares at him, mouth twitching. “Let me guess: you added it because you thought it sounded cool?”  
  
The way Jun tenses would be imperceptible if only Nino wasn’t looking for such a reaction. “No,” Jun says a beat too late, and Nino smiles.  
  
“That’s exactly it, isn’t it?”  
  
Jun scowls and climbs onto the bike, posture rigid as he grips the handlebars. “Let’s get going,” he says gruffly. “We need to get back to the camp before sundown.”  
  
The sun hasn’t even started to fade yet and the trip back to camp won’t take more than ten minutes. Nino doesn’t pass any comment, however. He climbs onto the bike behind Jun, taking his time to settle into place. As soon as he wraps his arms around Jun’s waist, Jun sets off.  
  
With the way Nino presses himself against Jun’s back, he’s sure Jun can feel his silent laughter vibrating into him as they fly.  
  
  
—  
  
  
“You’re in a good mood lately,” Sho remarks to Nino over breakfast the following morning.  
  
Breakfast mainly consists of Sho eating and Nino picking at the tiny amount of food he can stomach. It’s too early for him to feel hungry, and definitely too early to put up a good front in the face of Sho’s chatter.  
  
“Sure,” Nino says. “I just love hanging out in Rider territory thinking about how likely it is someone is going to try to kill me today.”  
  
“That’s not what I meant. You just seem a bit different, that’s all.”  
  
“Well, I’m not.”  
  
“Hey, I’m not complaining. I think it’s a good thing.”  
  
Sho keeps looking at Nino instead of his food, and that’s enough to make Nino feel wary. “Did you find out anything useful when you went scouting yesterday?” he asks.  
  
“Only what I already told you last night. Stop trying to change the subject.”  
  
“I don’t even know what you’re trying to get at,” Nino retorts, though he’s pretty sure he does know. Sho hasn’t exactly been subtle with the questioning glances he’s been sending Nino’s way over the past couple of days.  
  
The sound of a tent flap rustling distracts them both. When Nino glances over, he sees Jun emerging from within, because of course that’s how the universe works. Jun looks at Nino and Sho for a short moment, giving them a sleepy nod, before shuffling away in the opposite direction.  
  
“You know, he asked me about you last night,” Sho says, and Nino doesn’t like the tone of his voice.  
  
“Really?” Nino replies flatly. “I can’t imagine what you would have to talk about.”  
  
“Are you curious?” asks Sho.  
  
Nino looks at him. “Are you going to tell me what he wanted to know?”  
  
Sho smiles. “No,” he says, and Nino scowls.  
  
“You’re annoying,” he says, looking away.  
  
Sho only laughs.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Inevitably, there comes a point where they can’t keep hiding and making plans; they have to act. Their chance of succeeding is as good now as it ever will be.  
  
Coming to an agreement between the five of them on how and when to proceed is easy; waiting is hard. There are only so many times they can run through the plan and discuss any possible adjustments. It’s better to try to remain calm and focused while they wait for night to fall.  
  
Even better would be to take a few hours to sleep, knowing how long it might be until they next get the chance, but Nino can’t. He’s envious of Ohno and Sho for managing to do so.  
  
Instead, he volunteers to keep watch. They’ve been lucky so far with managing to avoid any unwelcome attention, but now is not the time to be complacent. Or at least that’s what Nino tells the others before he leaves their camp for the semi-concealed spot up in the rocky mountains they’ve been using as a lookout. Mostly he just wants to get away for a bit to settle his thoughts.  
  
He’s left alone for a little while before Jun decides to join him, and Nino’s not particularly surprised by his appearance. When he hears Jun approaching and knows it’s him without needing to look, he realises he expected Jun to make his way over to him eventually.  
  
It’s a little worrisome just how much he’s grown used to Jun’s presence by his side over the past few days.  
  
“You’ve been out here a while,” Jun says as he moves to sit next to Nino. “Enjoying the view?”  
  
Nino shrugs. “Not much to see.”  
  
“I guess that’s a good thing.” Jun looks at Nino, and from the corner of his eye, Nino can see a smile creeping onto his lips. “I can’t help but feel a bit disappointed though. Here I thought I could bring you some dinner and we could sit together and eat while looking out at the sunset. But I couldn’t figure out how to transport the food and now you tell me the view is nothing special.” He sighs, still wearing a smile. “My good intentions keep going to waste lately, it seems.”  
  
“Your good intentions are ridiculous,” Nino says, but there’s no bite to his words. “Doesn’t matter anyhow. I’m not hungry.”  
  
“You need to eat.”  
  
Nino shrugs.  
  
“Feeling nervous about tonight?” Jun asks. “You seem tense.”  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
There’s a small stone in Nino’s hand, flat and smooth, that he picked up at some point when he was bored. He returns to playing with it, rolling it between his fingers and over his knuckles. It’s a trick he learned to perfect with coins as a child; the stone is more difficult to manipulate than a coin, but he’s starting to get the hang of moving it.  
  
Focusing on the stone allows him to ignore Jun’s heavy stare.  
  
Jun sighs. “I’m sorry,” he says, and Nino slows his fingers, almost losing control of the stone. “I keep making you uncomfortable.”  
  
Nino holds the stone still between his pinky and ring finger. “You don’t make me uncomfortable,” he says.  
  
The pause that follows stretches too long. Nino looks up, meeting Jun’s eyes.  
  
“Kazu…” Jun says.  
  
Nino drops the stone.  
  
It’s enough of a distraction to break the tension. Jun looks down and reaches for the stone. It’s closer to Nino than it is to Jun, and Nino catches the subtle scent of Jun’s soap when he picks it up.  
  
“How were you doing that before?” Jun asks as he places the stone in between his fingers. He wiggles them slightly, attempting to push the stone over his middle finger, but it slips.  
  
Nino retrieves the stone and passes it back to Jun. “Start with it between your thumb and forefinger,” he says, nodding when Jun has the stone in the right place. “You have to move it slowly while you’re still getting used to how to do it. Don’t rush just because you want to look cool.”  
  
Jun frowns as he tries to follow Nino’s instructions, concentrating on the task with his typical determination, but the stone only ever makes it as far as his middle finger. The third time it falls to the ground, he scowls and leaves it there.  
  
“Too annoying,” he declares.  
  
Nino hides his smile behind his sleeve. “You can’t expect to be as brilliant as I am on your first few tries,” he says as he reaches for the stone. “Don’t give up so easily.”  
  
He holds the stone out for Jun to take. Jun looks at the stone and at Nino’s face, irritation slowly fading from his features. Nino moves his hand closer, and after a brief hesitation, Jun takes the stone.  
  
He’s not successful right away. The first two attempts fare as poorly as the others, but on the third try, he manages to roll the stone all the way to his pinky.  
  
“I did it,” he says, initial surprise blossoming into an elated smile.  
  
Nino smiles back. “Now you have to do it again until you get faster.”  
  
Jun doesn’t do that. He looks at Nino, still grinning, and they stay that way, staring at each other in easy, happy silence.  
  
“You know,” Jun says, “I think you were wrong before. I think the view out here is pretty great.”  
  
Nino doesn’t disagree.


	3. Chapter 3

Aiba and Ohno move in first because Jun says they’ll be the quietest.  
  
‘Is that you admitting you’re loud?” Nino asks Jun.  
  
Jun doesn’t miss a beat. “Give me a chance and I’ll show you how loud I can be.”  
  
It’s a little intimidating how detailed Jun’s plan is. Everyone’s movements have been timed down to the exact minute, with contingencies in place for any possible delays.  
  
Most of them don’t own watches, so Nino’s not sure how they’ll have any chance at actually keeping to schedule. Jun says he doesn’t expect they will, he just prefers to have a proper plan in place.  
  
From the stories he’s heard, and with the way Jun likes to carry himself—as though he’s untouchable—Nino assumed Jun wouldn’t be the type to make plans. He assumed Jun would just want to storm the place, guns blazing, with a wilful belief that he can survive anything thrown his way.  
  
There had been a bit of that at first, but when Sho started explaining everything they knew about the Desert Riders and the potential problems they could face, Jun took him seriously. Soon enough, they were deep in discussion about fuel hoses and escape plans. Jun even had Ohno draw up rough, charcoal diagrams of the site based on Sho and Nino’s knowledge, later amended with observations Aiba was able to make during his scouting trips.  
  
The intel they gathered can only go so far. They can’t know with certainty which vehicles are going to be most suitable for their needs or their exact locations at the time of infiltration. That’s why the decision was made to send Aiba and Ohno in first: they can sweep the area without being caught and report back their findings so the others don’t have to go in blind.  
  
And if they do get caught, there’s always Plan B: give up on stealth and try to cause a big enough mess that the enemy is distracted. From all accounts, Big-No’s cybernetic arm is more than capable of creating chaos.  
  
Aiba and Ohno set out full of confidence, but Nino’s stomach won’t stop twisting into knots the longer he waits for his cue to move. Their hiding place is both too far from and too close to the edge of The Harbour; it’s far enough to worry about the distance between their two groups if something happens and Aiba and Ohno need help, but also close enough that there’s a high risk of being spotted by scouts.  
  
Nino tries not to think about having to cross the distance to reach the edge of the camp without cover.  
  
“We leave in two minutes,” Jun says as he settles next to Nino.  
  
Nino nods. He feels sick.  
  
A hand touches his arm and he turns his head.  
  
“You’re shaking,” Jun says.  
  
“It’s cold.”  
  
Jun stares at Nino and doesn’t move his hand from Nino’s arm. His fingers press firmer for a fraction of a second before slipping down to Nino’s wrist, sliding around it in a light hold. He reaches across Nino’s body for his other arm and gently pulls it towards him, bringing Nino’s hands together under his palms.  
  
The feeling of Jun’s hands wrapped around his is warm, but not as warm as when Jun lifts Nino’s hands to his mouth and exhales, soft breath clouding over his skin.  
  
“It’s going to be fine,” Jun says. “I’ll be covering you. Every step of the way.”  
  
He drops his hands but keeps one attached to Nino, not breaking apart until it’s time to leave.  
  
The journey across the open desert is every bit as terrifying as Nino expected. His heart remains in his throat the entire time and his legs seem to move purely on instinct. The container he’s carrying isn’t all that heavy, but his palms feel sweaty and his arms start to ache after only a few minutes. He’s convinced he’ll drop it.  
  
Somehow, he doesn’t. He keeps his eyes fixed on Sho in front of him, leading the way without pause. He listens to Jun’s footsteps following behind him, keeping him reassured that Jun is still there, still covering them.  
  
Their combined presence makes Nino feel as though he can get through anything.  
  
Relief surges through his chest when they reach the planned meeting point—the back of a decrepit, disused shelter at the edge of the site—without attracting attention. There’s still a lot of danger to come, but at least they’ve made it through the first stage unharmed.  
  
It helps that Aiba is already waiting there for them, looking no worse for wear. He shoots them all a happy smile before stepping close to Jun. The pair exchange hushed, hurried words and hard-to-follow hand gestures as Nino and Sho nervously look around, keeping watch.  
  
After less than a minute, Jun nods and moves back over to Nino. Aiba waves a hand at Sho, gesturing for him to follow.  
  
The two pairs separate and go their separate ways.  
  
Early on in the planning process, it was decided they would have to split into two groups: one group to siphon fuel into containers and carry them to a waiting vehicle, the other to make sure that vehicle is ready. Nino was always going to be in charge of transport; they can’t rely on finding a key, and he’s the only one who knows how to hotwire a car. Sho hasn’t had to siphon fuel many times, but that’s still more than the others, and Ohno’s arm makes him a natural candidate for carrying the full containers. That left Jun and Aiba to split themselves between the two groups.  
  
No one bothered to ask which way they would split. It was assumed Jun would go with Nino.  
  
Nino’s not sure how he feels about that.  
  
He can see the advantages of having Jun with him as Jun leads them through the site. He’s a natural at this; he moves as though he’s following a clear path, avoiding obstacles and keeping to the shadows, always efficient and never needing to hesitate. He knows when to run and when to stop, reaching to pull Nino close as he listens for any sound of movement, completely still until he nods his head and they move again.  
  
It takes them several minutes before they reach the chosen vehicle. It’s in a good spot: seemingly away from where anyone might be sleeping and completely covered in darkness.  
  
Jun looks at Nino and tilts his head when they stop, wordlessly asking for his approval. Nino takes a moment to examine the vehicle, stepping closer so he can make out details. It’s a pickup truck, an older model, with no obvious defects and plenty of empty space in the tray. It looks about as good as Nino could hope for—provided it works. Aiba listened to his instructions well.  
  
He nods at Jun and moves to the driver’s side of the truck. Picking the lock is easier than opening the door; careful as he is, the click that sounds when he lifts the handle seems to echo through the quiet.  
  
Nino stills. After a few seconds in which he doesn’t dare to breathe, Jun nudges his hip and he opens the door.  
  
A long time has passed since the days when Nino was reckless enough to steal cars for fun, but he hasn’t forgotten a thing. Removing the cover of the steering column is easy enough. Finding the right wires in the dark is a trickier task, so it’s a good thing he has a small flashlight with him. He holds it in his mouth when it comes time to strip the wires, taking care not to accidentally point it outside.  
  
The entire process takes less than ten minutes. The dashboard lights up when he twists the right wires together and it’s a beautiful sight.  
  
He quickly checks the fuel gauge. The arrow is closer to the halfway mark than empty, and that’s another stroke of good fortune. Surely their luck will have to run out eventually, but Nino isn’t thinking about that now. He waves at Jun through the glass of the window and gives him a thumbs up.  
  
Now they wait.  
  
Nino counts the seconds in his head, feeling it’s better to know how much time is passing instead of relying on poor guess work. It was hard for them to predict how long this part would take, but they set a limit of twenty minutes. If there’s no sign of the others by then, Nino knows they’ll have to have to change their plan.  
  
His count never gets that far. He’s about to reach the six minute mark when a sharp noise in the distance startles him.  
  
It sounds like a shout.  
  
Alarmed, Nino rolls down the car window. “What was that?” he whispers to Jun.  
  
Jun puts a finger to his lips, shushing Nino as he turns his head to face the direction of the disturbance. More noises follow, far away and hard to distinguish. Nino curls his hand around the starter wire.  
  
Their luck seems to be running out.  
  
“Wait here,” Jun says, reaching for one of his guns as he moves towards the back of the truck.  
  
Nino’s torn between trying to keep an eye on Jun and looking forward through the windscreen for any sign of movement. Either way, it’s difficult to see detail in the dark, but darkness is preferable to any unexpected appearance of light.  
  
All of a sudden, a terrible clang vibrates violently through the truck, and belatedly Nino realises the impact came from gunfire. A second shot sounds, and he throws his body down on instinct. He second-guesses his reaction immediately. Maybe it’s better to risk being hit if he can see outside the truck, try to figure out what’s going on, look for—  
  
 _Jun_.  
  
Frantically, he reaches for the door. Just as his fingers make contact, it swings away, and it’s Jun there holding it open. His face comes into view as he leans down, worried but unharmed.  
  
Nino is overwhelmed by the wave of relief and affection he feels in that moment.  
  
“Are you okay?” Jun says.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Jun glances over his shoulder, shifting closer to Nino as he speaks. “I took care of the person who tried to shoot us, but I don’t know if they were alone. I think—”  
  
He turns his head sharply, eyes narrowed. Nino follows his gaze and attempts to make out whatever it is Jun sees in the darkness ahead. There are no lights to assist him, but after a few seconds, he can start to see movement in the shadows.  
  
People are definitely approaching. Nino and Jun won’t be able to stay hidden for too long.  
  
A gunshot sounds, and it’s too far away to be a threat, but Nino still flinches.  
  
“Fuck it,” Jun says, hoisting both of his guns in the air. “This isn’t working. Time to do it my way.”  
  
Without giving Nino a chance to stop him, Jun dashes across to the nearest parked vehicle, firing off several shots at the approaching assailants before he reaches the relative safety of cover. Return fire doesn’t slow him down. Nino soon loses track of Jun’s exact position, but he can hear the shots from his guns coming fast and often.  
  
Nino swears under his breath. Jun is doing a good job of diverting enemy attention away from Nino for the moment, but his efforts will count for nothing if he gets himself killed. Nino grabs the wires dangling from the steering column and checks the rear-view mirror. No one appears to be approaching from any other direction than in front of the truck, and that's at least one thing in his favour. Their luck hasn’t completely disappeared.  
  
Jun’s not going to like what Nino’s about to do, but Jun’s the one who ran off in the first place. Nino lifts the wires and touches the ends together, sparking the starter wire.  
  
The engine flares to life. He revs it twice before he releases the handbrake, relieved to discover the truck seems to be in working condition.  
  
There’s no turning back now. Nino slams his foot on the accelerator.  
  
He knows he’s caught the attention of the Riders attacking Jun when a bullet clips the edge of the roof, narrowly missing the windscreen. He switches the high beams on, hoping to blind them temporarily, and swerves sharply out of the way of ensuing gunfire.  
  
In the brief second he has before he turns the wheel, Nino counts three men he can see still standing. Those odds are manageable if they can escape before reinforcements arrive.  
  
There’s no time to think about what he’s doing; he has to operate on instinct, swerving and spinning the truck around what space he has to use, hoping that as long as he’s erratic enough, he can avoid being hit. Shots sound around him, but he doesn’t stop.  
  
His distraction seems to work. When he finally manages to turn back in the direction of men, he sees Jun in between the two who remain, fending off blows from one as he avoids being shot by the other.  
  
Not wanting to risk running Jun down, Nino stops the truck.  
  
The stories Aiba told about Jun’s fighting prowess sometimes sounded exaggerated, but watching Jun now, he can see they weren’t. Jun captures the knife-wielding arm of the first man when he attempts a strike, yanking it away before kicking him to the ground. The second man fires the moment his fallen comrade is out of the way, but Jun is too fast for him. He dives to the ground, both guns extended in his hands by the time he lands.  
  
Jun fires several shots, but he only needed the first. As soon as the second man collapses, he rolls back onto his feet and quickly takes care of the other before he can regain his senses.  
  
Nino knows Jun set his guns to stun, not to kill. According to Jun, that should be enough. Nino’s not so sure, but he doesn’t want to stick around to find out.  
  
Nino puts his foot back on the accelerator, desperate to get them both away before anything else goes wrong. He screeches the truck to a stop when he reaches Jun and flings himself across the front seat to open the passenger door. “Get in,” he hisses to Jun. “Quick!”  
  
Jun glances at Nino and then back over his shoulder as he starts to move, sidestepping towards the truck. “Let’s switch,” he says to Nino before he turns around properly, pace quickening. He bypasses the door and leaps up over the edge of the tray. Nino hears his footsteps thundering through the metal as he crosses over to the driver’s side.  
  
Nino scrambles to move across the seat, reaching to close the open door just as Jun jumps in from the other side. There’s a loud crack of a door slamming shut and a rev of an engine, and Nino barely manages to pull his door closed before they’re lurching forward, accelerating sharply.  
  
Jun’s driving is just as wild as Nino expects. All attempts at a stealthy retreat have long been abandoned, and the most important thing now is speed. They’ve been given a brief respite from further attacks, but it won’t last long. They need to get the others and get out.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Jun turns sharply, and they must have reached the location of the others because Nino can see Ohno. He only catches a glimpse of him standing just ahead with his metal arm raised, dust clouding the air around him, unfamiliar bodies out cold on the ground, before Jun spins the truck in a semicircle and comes to a stop.  
  
Shortly after he does, Nino feels something heavy land with a thud into the back of the tray.  
  
Jun had jumped out of the truck as soon as he stopped it, and once Nino manages to get a hold of his senses, he follows suit. His legs threaten to crumble underneath him when he steps onto solid ground, weak and unsteady, but he pulls himself together and surges on.  
  
The elation he feels at seeing Ohno standing in the back of the truck with a full container of fuel quickly disappears when he realises he can’t see Aiba or Sho anywhere.  
  
“Where are the others?” he says as he draws closer. “Where’s Sho?”  
  
Ohno looks at him. “They—”  
  
He’s interrupted by something large dropping from the sky, bounding off the roof of the truck with terrifying grace before landing in front of Ohno. Nino jumps back, hands balling into fists though he has no plan of how to protect himself, but neither Ohno nor Jun move at all.  
  
When Nino focuses on the appearance of the intruder, he realises that it’s Aiba.  
  
“Sorry,” Aiba says as he straightens. “I was up on the rooftops.”  
  
“Where’s Sho-san?” Jun asks him before Nino has a chance.  
  
“Had to have him hide with the other container when we got caught.” He looks across at Nino. “Don’t worry, he’s safe.”  
  
Nino will be more easily reassured when he can actually see Sho for himself.  
  
Once again, Jun speaks before Nino can say anything. “Leader, Aiba-kun—go get Sho-san and the container and bring them back here. Fast.”  
  
Neither Aiba nor Ohno need to be told twice. Aiba jumps out of the truck and Ohno follows him, both running as soon as they hit the ground.  
  
After they leave, Jun rushes to Nino’s side. “I want you to take over driving duties again,” he says. “Get in the truck and have it ready to go—I’ll stay out here. As soon as Sho-san makes it into the passenger seat next to you, I want you to leave. No hesitation, got it?”  
  
The noises in the distance Nino pushed to one side are starting to seep into his consciousness, growing louder with every second.  
  
They’re getting closer.  
  
“What—”  
  
“There’s no time for arguing,” Jun says. “Keep your foot on the accelerator and be ready to floor it. We’ll be fine.”  
  
Nino hesitates.  
  
“Trust me,” Jun says, and Nino decides he does.  
  
No more than a minute must pass while he waits in the truck for the others to return, but it feels far longer. The night is not so dark anymore with lights flickering to life everywhere he looks, and even with the truck’s headlights turned off, Nino feels exposed. He grips the steering wheel tighter as he listens to the rumble of engines growling, one hand ready on the clutch, his foot touching the accelerator, shaking with nerves but prepared to respond.  
  
He feels the back of the truck dip with added weight before he sees the others return. The passenger door flies open and Sho is there, jumping onto the seat beside him.  
  
Nino looks at Sho, and he appears tense but unharmed. He looks at the rear-view mirror next, but it’s hard to see anything clearly. He thinks he can make out the figure of at least one of the others, but whether all of them have managed to climb aboard the back of the truck yet, he can’t know for certain.  
  
“Let’s go,” Sho says, and Nino’s eyes are still on the mirror. Sho grabs his shoulder. “Nino, you need to drive.”  
  
Nino kicks into gear.  
  
Fighting has never been Nino’s strong point, but escaping is something he knows how to do. He lets instinct and memories take over, not allowing himself to think too much as he races through the camp. A moment of doubt could be all it takes for someone to catch them.  
  
He has to trust in the abilities of the others. He has to trust they’ll keep themselves safe without his help.  
  
He knows they at least have the advantage of a head start, and it might be enough. Noises follow the truck, a hazy mishmash of shouts and gunfire and engines that pound in Nino’s ears, but they grow fainter with every passing second.  
  
By the time they’ve reached the halfway point between the edge of The Harbour and the place where they set up camp, Nino can hear nothing besides the sound of their truck.  
  
He doesn’t allow himself to relax.  
  
As soon as they reach their camp, Nino stops the truck and pulls the handbrake. He knows he’s supposed to stay put and be ready to drive again, but he doesn’t care; he opens the door and jumps outside before Sho can stop him.  
  
They’re all there. Ohno, Aiba, Jun—they’re all at the camp, where they’re supposed to be, and as far as Nino can tell, none of them are hurt.  
  
It almost feels miraculous, but Nino doesn’t believe in miracles. He believes in people.  
  
Jun has both guns out, cautiously scanning the perimeter of the camp as he moves around the side of the truck. He hesitates for a second when he sees Nino, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he gives Nino a nod and a small, relieved smile before turning back to Aiba and Ohno.  
  
“We all remember the plan?” Jun says. “Leader, are you still okay to ride in the back of the truck and keep everything protected?”  
  
Ohno nods.  
  
“Good. Aiba-kun, you take the landspeeder and stick close to the truck. I’ll take the bike and double back so I can try to distract anyone who might follow us.”  
  
Nino remembers agreeing to this plan back when it had just been something discussed, something theoretical, but facing it in reality is different. “You can’t do that,” he says to Jun. “You’re going to get yourself killed.”  
  
Jun turns, eyebrows knitted together, but he smooths away the flash of annoyance. “We agreed this would be the best way. It’ll be bad if any of them manage to follow—we need to be able to stop to refuel.” He steps closer to Nino and places a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. I can protect myself.”  
  
“And how are you going to do that? You can’t fly the bike and use your guns at the same time.”  
  
“Yes I can.” Jun smiles. “I’m good with both hands, remember? Trust me.”  
  
Nino doesn’t want to move, but he knows he’s wasting time they don’t have. “You better not let me down, J.”  
  
Jun squeezes his shoulder before letting go. “I won’t.”  
  
  
—  
  
  
Nino drives until the truck starts to falter, lights flashing a warning of its imminent failure. They’re a long way from The Harbour by that point, and he has to hope it means they’re safe. It doesn’t seem as though anyone managed to follow them after they left the camp. He’s not sure if he’d have noticed even if they did; he spent the entire trip focused on the path ahead, careful not to let his foot waver on the accelerator.  
  
Aiba’s not far behind them, arriving next to the truck shortly after they’ve stopped. Nino spares him a quick glance as he moves out of the truck, but his attention is elsewhere. He searches the wide stretch of desert they passed through for any sign of Jun.  
  
The sun has already started to rise, light breaking over the horizon and bathing all it touches in an amber glow.  
  
Nino finds nothing. All is perfectly still.  
  
He stands in the same spot for too long, unmoving, before a hand on his shoulder breaks his concentration.  
  
“Hey,” Sho murmurs. “We have to keep moving.”  
  
Nino glances across at him. Sho’s gaze is gentle, almost apologetic, but his grip is firm.  
  
“He’ll be okay,” Sho says.  
  
Nino’s throat feels dry when he swallows. He nods and turns to head back to the truck after a final glance spared over his shoulder.  
  
There’s no point in keeping the truck. Trying to transport three vehicles will just add extra complications, and the hovercraft are more essential. It means they have to take some time now to fill the tank of the landspeeder with the fuel they took. They can’t carry the full containers with them; there’s not enough space in the landspeeder to store them.  
  
Not all of the fuel is needed to fill the landspeeder’s tank to capacity. The remainder is set aside for Jun’s bike. They’ll refuel it when he returns.  
  
While the others prepare the landspeeder, Nino works on stripping the truck of its most useful parts. It’s not something he needs to do—in fact, it might prove worthless considering how little available storage space they have—but it keeps him occupied. He doesn’t let himself look past the edges of the bonnet as he works.  
  
The morning sun is starting to warm the back of his head when Nino’s interrupted by Sho calling his name. He looks over at Sho and Sho jerks his head, gesturing at something in the distance.  
  
It takes Nino a few seconds to find what he wants to see, pulse quickening as he drops his grease-stained rag and steps around the truck.  
  
He starts to run, barely aware of what he’s doing. The only thing in his sight and on his mind is the bike he can see, heading towards them in a straight, steady path with no one following behind. As Nino draws closer, he can make out the shape of Jun’s figure on top of the bike, and he doesn’t think he’s ever felt anything quite like the relief that surges through his chest in that moment.  
  
Jun slows as they approach each other, and Nino does as well. His chest is heaving with panted breaths, and his head feels light from moving too fast. He stops, squinting against the harsh sunlight as Jun pulls up in front of him.  
  
“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Jun says with a smile as he steps off the bike.  
  
Something inside of Nino snaps. He closes the gap between them—to hit Jun or to yell at him, he doesn’t know—but then Jun tilts his head, eyes softening, and all of a sudden, Nino’s kissing him.  
  
He’s not thinking about what he’s doing. His frustration, his worries, everything he wants to say to Jun gets poured into the kiss, and Jun takes it all. Arms wrap around Nino’s waist, pulling him closer as Jun kisses back without restraint, and it feels right. It feels like something Nino’s been anticipating for too long, and only now does he realise how much he’s been holding back.  
  
Slowly, all of his heavy burdens melt away. There’s nothing left but Jun’s touch anchoring him as the kiss deepens.  
  
Nino lets himself go.  
  
When they finally break apart, Nino expects to feel more awkward than he does. Jun’s eyes are intense and slightly questioning as he looks at Nino, but Nino has no difficulty holding his gaze. He doesn’t feel any regret.  
  
“Asshole,” he murmurs weakly. “You could have died.”  
  
The edges of Jun’s mouth twitch, as though he wants to laugh. He moves his hands from Nino’s waist to his face and cups it between his palms, thumbs touching Nino’s cheekbones.  
  
“Maybe,” he says. “But I didn’t. I’m here now and we’re all safe. That’s all that matters.”  
  
He leans forward to press a short, soft kiss to Nino’s lips, and then another; dotting his apologies across Nino’s mouth. They’re very different kisses to the first one they shared, but no less appealing. Nino thinks he could stay like this all day.  
  
There’s no way he can.  
  
“I think we’re giving the others quite a show,” Jun says with a quick glance over Nino’s shoulder.  
  
Nino tenses slightly. He drops his hands away from Jun and smooths them over his pants.  
  
“Well, that’s their problem for looking,” he says, and Jun laughs.  
  
“I don’t think they’ll be content to remain silent observers for too much longer,” Jun says. “We should probably make our way over there.”  
  
Nino nods and turns around. Before he can go anywhere, Jun tugs him back with a hand on his arm.  
  
“Just one more,” Jun says, and he ducks down to capture Nino’s lips.  
  
Nino tells himself he’s not disappointed when Jun lets him go.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Nino walks back to the others with his chin held high and his expression set with cool indifference, refusing to show any embarrassment. He ignores Jun when he tells him he should hitch a ride on the back of his bike. He also ignores the way Jun flies behind him, cruising slow enough not to overtake.  
  
Aiba and Ohno head straight for Jun when they arrive, but Sho lingers, lips pursed and eyebrows raised as he looks at Nino.  
  
“Everything okay?” Sho says, struggling to hide his amusement. “I trust Jun-san’s not hurt? Seems like you checked him… thoroughly.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nino replies.  
  
He hears Aiba behind him making sly comments to Jun about “enthusiastic greetings” and it takes him a few seconds to regain his composure.  
  
“Stop being noisy,” he says when he manages to turn back around to face the others. “We need to refuel the bike.”  
  
Aiba grins and raises his hand in a mock salute. “Yes, sir!” he says, only holding himself together for a second before he bursts into laughter again.  
  
Ohno joins him, and Jun just offers Nino a helpless shrug. He makes an attempt at scolding his snickering friends, but he looks too pleased for his words to have the desired effect.  
  
Nino gives up on the lot of them.  
  
They’re all too exhausted to travel far. The decision is made to set up camp and take the rest of the day to regroup as soon as they find somewhere suitable. Tired as he is, Nino can’t find a way to avoid being the one to ride on the back of Jun’s bike while the others cram into the landspeeder. He decides he doesn’t care how it looks. He wraps his arms around Jun’s waist and leans against his back, relaxing into its solid warmth.  
  
By the time they stop, Nino’s eyelids feel heavy enough that it’s a struggle to force them open. His movements are sluggish and awkward when he climbs off the bike. Firm hands guide him along, keeping him upright through his unsteady steps as they lead him to somewhere shady to sit. Everything becomes a blur of food and water being pressed into his hands and voices holding conversations he’s unable comprehend until he’s hauled back up and taken to a tent.  
  
He’s asleep as soon as his body hits the ground.  
  
  
—  
  
  
The moon is full and low, clearly visible on the horizon when Nino leaves his tent. It’s bright enough for him to make out the figure of Jun sitting on a rock a short distance away.  
  
He’s alone. The campsite is completely silent; everyone else must be asleep.  
  
As Nino draws closer, the lines of Jun’s profile emerge more clearly through the shadowy haze: the arched slope of his nose, the full pout of his lips, the lines of his neck as he looks up at the sky. His sharp features are softened by the kiss of silvery light and he’s beautiful.  
  
Nino stops beside Jun and joins him in staring at the moon. So much has happened in the past twenty-four hours, and yet it all feels strangely distant now. Nino almost feels as though he’s lost in a dream.  
  
“You should get some rest,” Jun says. He doesn’t move at all, not giving any acknowledgement of Nino’s presence except through his words. “Long days still to come.”  
  
“I slept enough,” Nino replies. “I don’t think I can sleep any more. Too much to think about.”  
  
There’s a pause, and then, “I know what you mean.”  
  
It’s cold outside at this late hour. Nino didn’t think to find a jacket before he left the tent—he hadn’t been thinking of much at all—and his skin prickles as a chill seeps through his thin clothes. Despite his intention to commit to the same degree of stillness as Jun, he can’t help but shiver.  
  
A few seconds after he does, he senses Jun shifting beside him.  
  
“Are you just going to stand there all night? If you’re not going to go back to sleep anytime soon, you should at least sit down.”  
  
Nino looks over at Jun, and his response dies in his throat as soon as their eyes meet. Faced with Jun so close in front of him, it’s painfully clear that this can’t be a dream. His body’s reaction to the weight of Jun’s gaze is too strong for this to be anything but real.  
  
There’s nowhere for Nino to hide. He needs to say something, if only he can find his words.  
  
Jun offers a gentle smile, looking at Nino as though he’s able to read his thoughts. “If you’re out here because you want to talk to me about what happened earlier, you don’t have to worry about it too much,” he says. “I know it was just a heat of the moment kind of thing—you were worked up and not thinking straight and I was there. It happens.”  
  
With a small shrug, he looks away.  
  
“I don’t want things to be awkward between us. If you want to pretend it never happened, I—”  
  
Whatever Jun planned to say is interrupted by Nino grabbing his shoulder as he swings his body around so his legs are either side of Jun’s, sitting down onto his lap in one, quick movement. It’s an awkward manoeuvre to pull off in the dark when Jun is unprepared for him. Nino bumps his legs against the rock and he almost slips off Jun’s lap, but he clings to Jun’s shoulders, and somehow he stays put.  
  
Jun stares at him, his hands clutching Nino’s waist, their noses almost touching. “What are you doing?” he says.  
  
“You told me to sit down so I did,” Nino says. “There isn’t enough space on the rock next to you. This was my only option.”  
  
He waits for Jun to tilt his head and curl his lips into a smug smile, to say something obnoxious that will leave Nino with no choice but to shut him up. He’s left waiting. Jun stays perfectly still, chest barely moving with his shallow breaths.  
  
Nino has no choice but to make the next move before embarrassment sets in.  
  
“Your little speech was stupid,” Nino says, and that’s enough to get him an eyebrow twitch at least. “Do you really think I would have kissed you the way I did if I didn’t want to?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
Nino narrows his eyes. “You’re getting insecure on me now of all times?”  
  
“That’s not it.” One of Jun’s hands moves from Nino’s waist to the side of his face, fingers sliding into his hair. “I know you feel something for me,” Jun says as he plays with Nino’s hair. “Maybe you even want me as much as I want you. I just wasn’t sure if you were ready to admit that to yourself.”  
  
Nino didn’t come out here to listen to Jun analyse his behaviour. He leans down and touches his lips to Jun’s, a soft press that deepens when he angles his chin, slowly coaxing out warmth from Jun’s mouth.  
  
“Is that enough proof for you?” Nino asks when he pulls away. “I know what I want, J. I know what I’m doing.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Again, Nino moves first, but this time, Jun presses back. He tightens his grip and pulls Nino closer, straightening as he takes control and kisses Nino with the same intensity he experienced before. What’s different now is that Nino is ready for it; he can focus on the taste of Jun on his tongue, how his touch makes him feel. He understands intuitively every raw emotion Jun wants to transmit through the kiss, and he finds himself overwhelmed by Jun’s sincerity.  
  
It causes everything he’s been holding back to come rushing to the surface. He arches into Jun and rolls his hips, not caring if his reactions betray his desperation. Nino wants to let himself unravel for Jun. He wants to expose the feelings and desires he’s kept hidden, no more teasing or pretence, so Jun can see him for who he really is.  
  
He doesn’t want to let this moment pass with any regrets.  
  
Eventually, Jun brings the kissing to an end with a last, soft press of his lips to the tip of Nino’s nose. It’s ticklish enough to make Nino squirm slightly, and Jun smiles. He touches their foreheads together, eyes staring directly into Nino’s.  
  
“As much as I’m enjoying this,” Jun says as he strokes his fingers down the nape of Nino’s neck, “you’re kind of distracting me from my duty here.”  
  
With the way he feels right now, Nino doesn’t think he’d care if Jun wants to fuck him into the dirt until he screams, but he knows Jun has a point. “Isn’t it about time for you to switch shifts with someone?” he says, not ready to be sent away.  
  
Jun’s breaths are heavy, flushing over Nino’s lips with every exhale. “Is Aiba-kun the only other person in your tent?” he asks.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“And if I go get him to take over for me, are you able to sneak into the tent without him noticing?”  
  
A shiver of anticipation runs down Nino’s spine. “Of course.”  
  
He tries to kiss Jun again, but Jun holds him back. “The sooner we both get inside that tent, the sooner I can give you everything you want,” he promises.  
  
It’s a convincing argument.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Nino crouches behind the back of the tent, not making a sound as he listens to Jun rouse Aiba from his sleep. The time he spends huddled and waiting in the cold, feeling more than a little foolish, should be enough to cool some of his eagerness, but that’s not what happens. The memory of Jun’s touch is still warm on his skin. As soon as he crawls into the tent and feels Jun grasping at his arm, tugging him close, Nino doesn’t hesitate to pick up where they left off by pulling Jun into a heated kiss.  
  
Jun shushes him softly as he manoeuvres them back towards the centre of the tent, but Nino doesn’t need the warning not to speak. He’s tired of talking. He lets Jun know what he wants by pulling at his clothes, fingers scrabbling for buttons and clasps, and Jun responds by easing Nino onto his back, legs moving to straddle Nino’s waist.  
  
They both tell each other their feelings through the kisses exchanged every chance they get. Nothing is hidden, and neither of them hold anything back.  
  
Nino’s more than happy with this method of communication, but for Jun it’s not enough.  
  
“Tell me what you want,” he whispers, holding still as he looks at Nino.  
  
Nino’s choice of answer is to reach for the top of Jun’s pants, but Jun stops him.  
  
“I want to hear you say it.”  
  
He slides his hand over Nino’s, lacing their fingers together, and Nino shivers.  
  
“Fuck me,” Nino says.  
  
Jun drops down and rewards Nino with a long, searing kiss.  
  
Stripping Jun of his ridiculous outfit proves to be an annoyance Nino could do without. He has to stifle laugh when he discovers that Jun has a pocket in his belt just for condoms and lube. His hand flies to his mouth as he clamps his lips under his teeth, body shaking with the strain of keeping silent.  
  
Jun takes his reaction as a challenge. He moves Nino’s hand away from his mouth and replaces it with his lips, swallowing Nino’s laughter until it softens into satisfied sighs.  
  
The sighing mostly happens because Jun has started to massage Nino through his briefs. Nino frowns when Jun hooks two fingers under the waistband and tugs the material roughly over his thighs, fearing the worn stitches will break, but it’s impossible to remain annoyed when Jun wraps a hand around his cock.  
  
He arches into Jun’s touch, head dropping back as he bites his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to silence his reaction to the sensation of Jun stroking him. It’s hard for Nino to keep quiet; he’s always been the noisy type, and Jun is relentless. As he pumps Nino’s cock, he dusts soft kisses over his throat, working his way down to Nino’s chest and across the smooth skin under his collarbone until his teeth find a nipple to scrape.  
  
Nino thinks he does an admirable job of muffling his gasps, but it becomes almost impossible when Jun shifts his position and pulls away, leaving him squirming with the need for contact. Jun’s firm hands spreading his thighs apart with a promise of what’s to come aren’t enough to sate him.  
  
He should have been more cautious about being greedy. When Jun leans back down and touches a cold, slick finger to Nino’s perineum, sliding over the sensitive skin, Nino can’t help but let a short whine escape his lips.  
  
Jun immediately squeezes Nino’s thigh and leans down to nip at his bottom lip. “No noise,” he reminds Nino as he angles his mouth closer to Nino’s ear, his breath fanning across Nino’s jaw as he moves. “Don’t want anyone to hear.” He tugs an earlobe between his teeth, biting down briefly and letting go before whispering, “I don’t like to share.”  
  
It’s not the best thing to say if Jun wants Nino to remain silent. A heavy feeling unfolds from the pit of Nino’s stomach, shuddering through his entire body, and he whimpers with the force of it.  
  
This time, Jun covers the sound with his hand rather than his mouth, palm pressing against Nino’s lips. He leaves it there as he slips his finger lower, circling around Nino’s entrance, and a slight change in pressure has Nino thrusting his hips. He doesn’t want Jun to tease too much; he wants to feel his fingers inside of him, stretching him open. He wants more than that, too, and he’s almost desperate enough not to want to wait.  
  
Jun has other ideas. He works a single finger into Nino, pushing only as far as the first knuckle before pausing, testing, and it’s so agonisingly slow that Nino can’t stand it. He jerks his hips again, and when that doesn’t work, he tries to reach for Jun, desperate to tug him into action.  
  
The hand on his mouth presses firmer and Nino responds instinctively to the admonition, stilling into submission.  
  
“Relax,” Jun murmurs as he gradually pushes his finger further into Nino. “I’m going to make you feel good. Trust me.”  
  
He curls the finger inside of Nino in a way that makes him gasp, and Nino thinks he might be able to believe Jun’s promise.  
  
With his hand taking care of keeping Nino quiet, Jun’s mouth is free to roam. He nips and licks his way across Nino’s body, tasting and marking him, creating a pattern of sensations that leave Nino writhing. Nino’s cock is hard and heavy, untouched and ignored, and his back is already starting to ache, but none of that matters.  
  
All that matters is Jun.  
  
As focused as he is on teasing Nino, Jun can’t hold the position of his hand on Nino’s mouth for too long. Bit by bit it starts to slip until Nino feels the pads of Jun’s fingers sliding over his lips, catching at the edges.  
  
Nino angles his head and sucks the tips of two fingers into his mouth. His teeth scrape over nails and his tongue pokes through the gap between the digits, sliding past his lips before drawing back to trace figure eights around Jun’s fingertips.  
  
Jun takes the hint soon enough. He pushes the fingers further into Nino’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue so Nino’s throat feels tight and he thinks he’s close to choking, but then Jun pulls back. A second is all Nino gets to catch his breath before Jun’s fingers return, and this time, Nino closes his lips around them and sucks.  
  
Jun leaves his fingers there for Nino to play with as he continues stretching him open, three fingers buried deep inside of Nino now. Teeth close around one of Nino’s nipples, tugging at the sensitive nub briefly before letting go. Nino’s hips keep jerking and his entire body is trembling and he knows he’s starting to drool.  
  
A sharp twist of Jun’s fingers has Nino lifting off the ground. His mouth falls open as his head tilts back as far as it will go, gasping with a force that almost chokes him. The fingers in his mouth disappear, and he feels a wetness slide down his chin.  
  
Jun moves his hand to the side of Nino’s face, steadying him with gentle strokes. When Nino regains his senses and opens his eyes, he can see Jun’s face in the darkness staring down at him.  
  
Without breaking eye contact, Jun slowly removes his fingers from inside of Nino.  
  
Nino shudders at the loss.  
  
He’s eager to move quickly to the next step, but he has no choice to hold onto his patience for a little bit longer. It takes some careful manoeuvring in the dark to find the right position, Jun stretched out above Nino and holding him steady, Nino raising his hips as much as he can.  
  
Nino doesn’t realise how tense he is until Jun moves a hand to his side and rubs his skin in soothing motions, waiting for him to relax under his touch.  
  
Nino exhales, a slow, measured breath, and he’s ready.  
  
It’s been more than a while since the last time Nino was fucked, and it takes him longer than he would prefer to adjust to the sensation of Jun’s cock slowly entering him. He tries to push past his discomfort, but Jun still won’t let him rush. He’s careful, but not overly so; seeming to know just when to pause and when to move again, steady hands keeping Nino anchored until the initial burn of discomfort melts into a warm flush and sparks of pleasure unfold up his spine.  
  
Nino shifts his hips experimentally, and he’s rewarded with the feeling of Jun’s cock pressing deeper, filling him completely. It’s exactly what Nino’s been wanting since they started. He swallows his appreciative noises and increases his movements, spurring Jun on until their bodies start rocking together in unison, finding a perfect rhythm.  
  
He loses himself to the sensation of Jun moving against him, fucking into him, his heady scent flooding the air. Gasped pants echo through the small space, growing louder with every thrust.  
  
There’s nothing frantic about the way Jun fucks Nino. There’s a certain desperation that comes with how much they both crave each other, but also a definite tenderness Nino can feel right down to his bones, making him ache.  
  
He's overwhelmed.  
  
The hand on Nino’s side disappears, and Nino senses Jun reaching for his arm, searching for his hand. He bends his elbow and fits their palms together, fingers lacing so their hands are clutching.  
  
Nino clings to Jun’s hand until he starts to break.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Soft light filters through the tent, stirring Nino from his sleep. He feels a solid warmth against his back and an arm wrapped around his waist and he knows Jun is snug against him, holding him close.  
  
He shifts slightly, feeling a pleasant ache ripple through his body at the movement.  
  
If they want any chance at keeping what happened the previous night a secret from the others, Nino knows he has to get up now. Thinking back, he’s doubtful they managed to stay quiet enough for no one to have heard them, but emerging from the same tent together will definitely confirm any suspicions.  
  
Nino’s muscles are too sore and Jun is too comfortable. He decides trying to move isn’t worth it.  
  
He settles back against Jun and closes his eyes, allowing himself to drift back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“I think we should split up,” Sho says.  
  
Nino frowns at him. He was confused when Sho signalled for them to stop so close to their destination. That confusion turned to apprehension when Sho pulled him aside for a private word, but he was curious as well, knowing whatever Sho had to say must be important.  
  
Now he just feels completely lost.  
  
“You think we should split up?” he says slowly, trying to come up with a list of possible reasons for doing such a thing. He doesn’t like feeling as though he’s a step behind Sho.  
  
“Yes,” Sho says. “I’ve been thinking about it since last night. We should send two of us in to establish contact first while the others stay with the hovercraft. It’s safer that way.”  
  
“And you think we need to be safe.”  
  
“I think it’s been some time since we were last here, and a lot might have changed. Who’s to say what will happen if all five of us approach at once. Maybe they’ll see us as a threat. Or maybe they’ll just strip us of our valuable possessions and turn us out.”  
  
Nino doesn’t believe things would have changed so easily, but Sho has a point regardless of current leadership. “Okay,” Nino says. “We can do that.”  
  
Sho’s expression relaxes as he nods in response, and Nino wonders if he’d been preparing himself for a lengthy debate. In normal circumstances, Sho should have known that Nino would accept his judgement, but he supposes normalcy has drifted too far away from them by this point.  
  
“So,” Nino says, “who will stay and who will go?”  
  
Sho gives him a disbelieving look. “Do you really need to ask?”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nino says, frowning as he stares back at Sho. He definitely does not spare a glance at Jun, standing just out of the edge of his periphery.  
  
If he did, he would have noticed how Jun is currently doing a poor job at feigning conversation with Aiba and Ohno while staring directly at Nino.  
  
“Don’t be difficult, Nino. You know it has to be you and Jun-san who go.” Sho tilts his chin at Nino’s unmoving frown, and the creases between his eyebrows soften. “What’s wrong?” he says, lips quirking at the corners. “I thought you two were getting along well these days. Very well, in fact.”  
  
Nino flushes. None of the others ever mentioned hearing anything the night he had sex with Jun, but Aiba waggled his eyebrows knowingly at Jun when they sat down for breakfast and Sho wouldn’t stop grinning at Nino all day.  
  
For the following two nights, their tents were set up a little further away from each other than usual, and sleeping arrangements were changed without discussion. Nino’s initial embarrassment was replaced by reluctant gratitude soon after Jun coaxed him inside of the smaller tent for sleep and something more. If there’s one thing Nino can say for certain, it’s that Jun has a way of making him forget any trivial concerns.  
  
Nino’s going to miss that when Jun’s gone. He’s slept more soundly the past few nights than he has in a long time.  
  
Continuing to debate Sho isn’t worth having to hear any further comments on his relationship with Jun—especially when Sho is already looking annoyingly smug. Nino glances over at Jun, not surprised when Jun immediately returns his gaze with a questioning raise of his eyebrows.  
  
Nino jerks his head, indicating for Jun to join them.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Jun asks when he reaches Nino and Sho.  
  
“Just a slight change of plans,” Nino says. “You and I are going to go for a bit of a walk.”  
  
Jun frowns. “A walk?”  
  
“Yep.” Nino shoots him a smile. “It’s time to get you your ship.”  
  
  
—  
  
  
“Why did we have to walk?” Jun complains as they trudge through the barren desert, harsh sunlight pounding down on their shoulders. “We should have taken the bike. It would have been a lot faster.”  
  
Already feeling weary, Nino’s inclined to agree with him. “Couldn’t,” is all he manages to say in response. It doesn’t matter whether Jun accepts the explanation. They’ve travelled too far to turn back.  
  
Nino focuses on the walls looming in the distance, growing closer with every step. From their position, they can’t see any glimpse of what lies beyond, but Nino has an image in his mind of how things should look when they arrive. He wonders if much has changed. The walls seem to be a little higher, a little sturdier, but perhaps his memories are faulty.  
  
“I’d say another ten minutes and we’ll be there,” Jun says. He’s been sporadically making estimations of how long the rest of their journey should take ever since they left the others. Nino hasn’t bothered to respond. They’ll get there when they get there.  
  
“What do you call this place anyhow?”  
  
Nino glances across at Jun. “This place?”  
  
“I mean that,” he says, gesturing at the walled settlement ahead of them. “Does it have a name? You never said.”  
  
Nino supposes he didn’t. It’s always simply been “the place with the ship” or “our destination”. There are other names he could use, but they’ve never seemed necessary or important.  
  
He doesn’t answer Jun at first. They continue walking in silence, and Jun’s question gets left behind with their tracks in the sand. Nino gazes ahead, squinting against the sun as he searches for what he knows should be there: the metal gate in the centre of the front wall, the worn paths leading away from it, and the watchtowers that he can just make out, one on each corner and another above the gate.  
  
He slows his footsteps.  
  
“Home,” he says, stopping in his tracks.  
  
Jun turns to face him. “Home?”  
  
Nino offers no explanation. He isn't paying attention to Jun anymore, now focused on searching their surroundings. There are no obvious signs of life he can see, but that doesn’t mean much.  
  
“Get rid of all of your weapons,” he says, turning back to Jun. Nino already has his favourite knife out, and he tosses it onto the ground before reaching for the smaller blade he keeps stashed away inside his jacket. He has another hidden inside one of his boots, but he doesn't move to retrieve it. It can stay there as a precaution.  
  
Jun remains still.  
  
“Trust me,” Nino says.  
  
With some hesitation, Jun removes his guns from their holsters. He doesn’t toss them onto the ground, choosing to place them down gently, slow movements showing his reluctance.  
  
Nino nods at the colourful belt of ammunition strapped to Jun’s chest. “That too.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
It occurs to Nino that Jun is showing him a lot of faith by agreeing to his requests with no reasons given. Despite what they’ve been through together, there’s still always the risk that Nino might be screwing him over. Jun can’t be certain that he won’t.  
  
He wants to give Jun a grateful, reassuring smile, but he’s not sure if that will only make Jun more wary. He opts for impassivity.  
  
“Now take a few steps back and put your hands behind your head,” Nino says, and he does just that, showing Jun what he wants him to do.  
  
Jun hesitates.  
  
“Jun-kun.”  
  
“Sorry,” Jun says, holding up his hands. “Just needed a moment to make sure I remember this. I can’t say this how I imagined I would get to see you posing like that, but still…”  
  
Nino rolls his eyes, but he’s relieved. If Jun can make jokes like that, he mustn’t be feeling too worried.  
  
“What do we do now?” Jun asks after he’s joined Nino.  
  
Turning to look at Jun before he answers his question is a mistake. Nino knows well how muscular Jun’s arms are, but seeing them stretched behind his head, sleeves straining over the curves of his biceps, is nonetheless distracting. His planned answer quickly disappears from his mind, replaced by inappropriate thoughts of regret that Jun’s top has sleeves.  
  
Fortunately for Nino, he’s saved from having to give Jun an explanation by a noise filtering through the quiet: a distant rumbling growing louder. Both of them turn their faces towards the noise, seeking out the bikes that have appeared from behind the walls.  
  
“I suppose they’re coming here to welcome us?” Jun says. “I hope they’re feeling friendly.”  
  
There are only two bikes, holding a single rider each. Two people aren’t enough to cause Nino to feel any real concern despite being mostly unarmed.  
  
“Worried?” he asks Jun.  
  
Jun shrugs. “Can’t say I like this too much, but I can handle myself if I need to.”  
  
The riders are close enough now for Nino to see them. In front is a man with close-cropped hair and tanned skin. Nino doesn’t recognise him, but he recognises the markings on his bike. He can’t tell if the woman following closely behind is someone he knows; she’s wearing a strange helmet that obscures her face.  
  
“Stay still and let me do the talking,” Nino murmurs to Jun before the pair reaches them.  
  
Nino doesn’t say anything at first. He waits in silence after the strangers stop their bikes, dust settling as a long moment passes with only scrutinising glances exchanged from both sides. Patience is often the best way to gain an upper hand, he’s found.  
  
The man climbs off his bike and walks slowly up to Nino and Jun. His eyes flicker briefly over Jun before turning to Nino, searching him with a long, measured look.  
  
“Ninomiya-san?” he says.  
  
Nino cocks an eyebrow, expression neutral so not to give anything away. “Who, me?”  
  
The man’s stare doesn’t falter. “We know who you are.”  
  
Nino glances across at the woman still sitting on her bike. She hasn’t removed her helmet, but he can see enough.  
  
“Is that you, Tabe-chan?” he says, lowering his arms from his head. “It’s been so long. Not going to say hello?”  
  
She tilts her head slightly but says nothing.  
  
It doesn’t bother Nino that his identity has already been exposed. In fact, he’s glad; it should make everything easier.  
  
“I want to talk to Ryoko-san,” he says.  
  
“She wants to see you as well,” replies the man.  
  
“Good. We’re all on the same page then.”  
  
Nino and Jun aren’t allowed their weapons back; the man gathers them all, pocketing the knives and stashing the rest away in a satchel he wears slung across his chest. Nino can see Jun frowning as he watches his guns disappear, but he doesn’t offer any protest. Nino nods at him and he settles onto the bike behind the man without a word.  
  
They’re taken around the walled enclosure, away from the main gate and to a smaller, more discreet entrance guarded by a single, armed man. Nino coolly disregards the surprised stare he receives as they pass. He assumes he’ll be on the receiving end of too many similar looks soon enough.  
  
He doesn’t have to worry about people’s stares for the time being; the area past the entrance is deserted, a space used for storing bikes that is blocked by small structures on all sides. Faint noises filter through from somewhere beyond, murmured signs of life they haven’t been able to witness yet.  
  
They’re led inside one of the nearby buildings and then left alone in a small, sparse room. Nino can feel Jun’s tension as they wait. He’s practically vibrating with nervous energy and an obvious desire to ask Nino what’s going on.  
  
Nino decides to leave him in the dark just a little longer. He’ll find out soon enough.  
  
A door clicks open behind them, and Jun immediately turns towards the noise. Nino remains where he is.  
  
“Well, well,” a rich voice says. Footsteps sound across the wooden floor and come to a stop. “I wasn’t sure if you were ever going to come back here. Glad to know you have a limit to your stubbornness.”  
  
“Any stubbornness I have I picked up from you,” Nino replies.  
  
“Really? Because I had the impression you never learned a damn thing from me. Otherwise you wouldn’t have left.”  
  
Only now does Nino turn around. In front of him appears a face he knows so well and yet hasn’t seen in years. Little has changed as far as he can see, aside from a red sash tied around one arm—a marker of leadership. Nino inclines his head slightly at the sight of it, indicating his approval, and he receives a smile in response.  
  
Seeing that smile, he knows there’s no reason to worry. The woman standing before him may be many things to many people, but to Nino she’s still just Ryoko: one of the few people he can trust.  
  
Nino knows she still trusts him as well.  
  
“Nee-san,” he says. “I have a proposition for you.”  
  
  
—  
  
  
Slow footsteps sound through metal flooring, but Nino doesn’t want to turn towards them. He doesn’t even want to open his eyes; he’s been happy keeping them closed for the past twenty minutes, head tilted back against the headrest of his seat as he tries to settle his thoughts.  
  
If he opens his eyes, he has to look at the dashboard in front of him. If he looks at the dashboard, he has to confront the memories etched into every groove of the cockpit where he currently sits.  
  
He knew coming here meant he would have to step inside of the ship. It needs to be carefully checked before it’s ready to be flown by anyone after all, and Nino is the man for the job. He just didn’t expect to have to see it so soon, or to be left alone with no one to distract him from his thoughts.  
  
He wasn’t prepared for how being here would make him feel.  
  
The footsteps stop. Nino doesn’t need to look to see whom they belong to.  
  
He opens his eyes.  
  
“You never told me we were coming here to meet your sister.”  
  
Nino looks over his shoulder at Jun, craning his neck to see past the back of his chair. Jun is standing at the entrance to the cockpit with his arms folded over his chest and one shoulder touching the wall, affecting a deliberately casual posture. Nino studies his face for any hint of how his negotiations have fared in the few hours since they were separated, but Jun’s expression gives nothing away.  
  
He’s been given his guns back, Nino notices. That’s surprisingly trusting of Ryoko.  
  
“She’s not really my sister,” Nino says, turning back around in his chair. “I just call her that.”  
  
There had been no time for proper explanations earlier; Ryoko always prefers to get straight to the point. As soon as Nino told her why they were there, she had Jun taken away to some place more comfortable so she could talk with Nino privately.  
  
Jun wasn’t happy about being separated, but Nino gave him a reassuring nod and he reluctantly agreed—though not without offering a thinly veiled warning first. It was unnecessary of him, but Nino couldn’t help but smile at Jun’s protective streak. Ryoko seemed more amused by the threat than anything else.  
  
Jun moves closer to Nino, coming to stand to the right of his chair. Nino glances up at him.  
  
“I’m guessing negotiations went well if you’re here?”  
  
Jun shrugs. “We talked a lot, but I said I wouldn’t agree to anything until I got to see you. And I can’t accept any offers without talking to Ohno-kun and Aiba-chan first.”  
  
Nino probably should have predicted as much. “So that means we’re heading back to camp?” he asks.  
  
“No. The others are already on their way here. Apparently one of Ryoko-san’s scouts saw us all hours ago.” A tight smile tugs at the side of Jun’s lips. “So much for our careful plan. Ryoko-san sent someone Sho-san trusts to talk to him.”  
  
Nino nods. Sho doesn’t know as many people here as Nino, but he still has a few friends. As long as Ryoko has them pass along the right message, he should be easily persuaded of Nino and Jun’s safety.  
  
Silence stretches between them then, growing thick and uncomfortable. Nino knows Jun is waiting for him to offer something, to fill in the details he’s left purposely obscured, but he can’t figure out what to say. There are too many places he could start, and none of them feel right.  
  
Jun takes pity on him, electing to break the silence himself. “There’s another reason why the negotiations couldn’t get too far,” he says. “It’s not why I wanted to see you, but…”  
  
His hesitation causes Nino to tense, shoulders drawing tight.  
  
“Ryoko-san told me she doesn’t have the sole power to decide what to do with the ship. That it depends on you.”  
  
Nino swallows and looks away. “That’s stupid,” he says softly.  
  
“Is it?”  
  
Nino doesn’t respond.  
  
A long pause follows, and Nino can feel Jun’s frustration start to simmer. Jun sighs, shifting on his feet, and some of the tension between them breaks.  
  
“I want to understand what’s going on,” Jun says. “But I don’t think I can unless you talk to me.”  
  
“I know,” Nino says.  
  
“So?”  
  
“So I’m thinking about where to start.” Nino looks up at Jun, and whatever is showing on his face causes Jun to nod at him in understanding.  
  
He takes a small step back. “Whenever you’re ready,” he says, shoulders relaxing. “There’s no need to rush.”  
  
Nino doesn’t. He lets the silence sit for a little while, tugging at the edge of one of his sleeves with his fingers as he searches for the right words to say.  
  
“There used to be more ships on Kirin,” Nino eventually says. “Before the infection spread and everything truly went to shit. Never many, but there were at least a few people crazy enough to bother coming here even when they could go anywhere else.”  
  
“I remember,” says Jun. “When I was a kid I used to get so excited whenever I saw ships flying overhead. I always told myself that one day I would get to fly one.”  
  
“Yeah. Well. I have.”  
  
A faint show of surprise—and possibly a hint of envy—passes across Jun’s features before he pushes it away, expression becoming thoughtful.  
  
“This one?” he asks.  
  
Nino shakes his head. “It wasn’t ready yet back then. It was nothing more than a piece of junk at first—an ancient model someone left behind. He spent years transforming it into something usable, bringing back parts he bought from the outer colonies and staying just long enough to install them.”  
  
Nino doesn’t feel any need to explain who “he” was. Jun’s smart enough to figure it out.  
  
“Ryoko-san called it your inheritance,” Jun says carefully.  
  
Careful, but blunt—that’s how Jun is.  
  
“Did she?” Nino shrugs. “I don’t know if that’s what he planned for it. I mean, he taught me how to fly and how to fix ships, but I think he just didn’t know how else to deal with me. I was just some kid who happened to share his DNA.” His mouth twists into a bitter smile. “Not like I can ask him about it anymore. He’s dead now.”  
  
There’s no way to offer such an admission without bringing conversation to a crashing halt for an uncomfortable moment. Awkward tension curls around the room and clutches at Nino’s chest.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Jun says.  
  
The sincerity in his voice makes Nino ache. “Nothing to be sorry about. It happened a long time ago.”  
  
“No," Jun says. He steps forward, reaching out to take hold of one of Nino’s bony wrists, and waits for Nino to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry for making you come back here. For making you do this.”  
  
His hand closes around Nino’s, warm and protective.  
  
“I agreed to this, remember?”  
  
“Because I forced you into it. I was too pushy.”  
  
“You didn’t force me into anything, and you were pushy because you didn’t have any reason not to be. I never told you anything.”  
  
Jun’s frown remains, and Nino reaches up to poke at the creases on his brow. “Relax. I’m not exactly happy about being back here, but it’s probably long overdue. I’m sure Nee-san is thrilled. Quietly.”  
  
“How long has it been since you were last here?” Jun asks.  
  
“Five… six years?”  
  
“That’s quite a while.”  
  
“I guess. I was away for longer before. Only came back because Sho-chan hurt his leg and I didn’t know where else to go. We stayed here for a few months that time.” Nino shrugs. “It wasn’t so bad.”  
  
“But you didn’t stay.”  
  
“Ryoko wasn’t in charge back then the way she is now. There were others… I didn’t exactly see eye-to-eye with them.”  
  
“About the ship?”  
  
“Among other things,” Nino admits.  
  
Jun nods slowly, expression growing thoughtful as he takes a minute to process all that’s been discussed. Knowing Jun, Nino thinks it’s likely he’s considering everything Nino just told him while recalling bits of information he’s learned from Sho and Nino in the past, putting together the pieces to create a picture in his mind that makes sense.  
  
Nino supposes he could offer more to fill in the missing gaps, but feels he’s said enough for one day.  
  
If Jun’s not feeling entirely satisfied with the extent of Nino’s explanations, he doesn’t push for more. He looks at Nino and tightens his grip on his hand.  
  
“Thank you for telling me all of this,” he says. “I appreciate it. Really.”  
  
Nino’s not about to let the mood remain too serious. “No need to thank me. Talking to you helped me with my goal of doing nothing to fix the ship today. I’m sure Nee-san’s going to be impressed with my dedication to procrastinating.”  
  
A small smile tugs at the corner of Jun’s mouth. “Why don’t I help you a bit more with your procrastination?” he says. “I’m sure the others should be here by now. We should go and meet them.”  
  
He extends his other hand for Nino to take and Nino allows himself to be lifted to his feet. He can’t say he feels too sad about leaving the ship.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Just because Ryoko considers the ship rightfully Nino’s, doesn’t mean she’s willing to allow strangers to take it without giving anything in return. She’s pleased by the offer of the hovercraft. The landspeeder and the bike together aren’t quite enough to finalise a deal, not when she thinks she can push for more, but Nino expected that. When the two of them talk privately, he’s able to cut through the bullshit and find out what is needed to get her to come to an agreement.  
  
He doesn’t tell the others about the concessions he’s had to make. There’s no need for them to know.  
  
Checking the ship and preparing it for use will take time—if it’s able to be used at all, that is—so their group settles in for a stay. Food and drink is readily shared, but proper rooms are a luxury that can’t be extended to outsiders. They have to set up camp with the rest of the tents where most of the settlement’s inhabitants sleep.  
  
Being surrounded by people—some strangers, some unfortunately not—puts a damper on Nino’s nightly activities with Jun, but they still share a tent. After a night spent avoiding people who recognise him while searching for the rare few people he actually wants to see, he crawls into the tent next to Jun and lies on his back, listening to Jun’s steady breaths.  
  
He doesn’t sleep. He stares up at the cover of darkness, chest feeling tight and thoughts failing to settle. Time passes slowly, and nothing seems to change.  
  
He feels suffocated.  
  
Outside of the tent, everything is quiet. There’s little light to guide his way as he tiptoes away from the camp, seeking a place where he can be alone. Somewhere he can stop and breathe.  
  
Only a few minutes pass after he’s stopped before he hears someone approach him from behind. Nino stays still. The footsteps grow closer, treading a soft path leading directly towards him. His shoulders tense, but he still doesn’t move, waiting to see what happens next before deciding on his response.  
  
Arms slide around his waist, and Nino relaxes into the familiar embrace.  
  
“Hey,” says Jun as he steadies his hold, fitting himself against Nino’s back.  
  
They stay that way for a little while. Nino moves his hands up to rest on Jun’s arms, fingers curling around his wrist.  
  
“This reminds me of the first time we met,” Jun says.  
  
“You mean when you took me captive and put a gun to my head?”  
  
“The exact details might have gotten a bit twisted in my memories.”  
  
Nino can’t help but laugh. “You’re ridiculous,” he says through his smile.  
  
The warmth of Jun’s body wrapped around his doesn’t completely block the cold night air and Nino shivers. Jun tightens his arms around Nino and presses his lips the side of Nino’s neck.  
  
“Want to tell me what’s bothering you?” he asks, and his breath is warm where it touches NIno's skin.  
  
“Nothing’s bothering me.”  
  
“Really? Because I could practically hear you thinking back in the tent.”  
  
“I thought you were asleep.”  
  
Jun doesn’t say anything to that. He’s patient; holding Nino steady as they stand there together under the stars. For the moment, it’s as though nothing else exists in the world except for the two of them.  
  
Nino looks up at the stars and thinks about what they promise. “It might not work,” he says quietly.  
  
“The ship? Is that what you’re worried about?” Jun shifts slightly, and when Nino doesn’t respond he says, “If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work. At least we tried.”  
  
“It’s not just about whether it works now. What if later…” Nino hesitates. His mouth feels dry. “What if something goes wrong?”  
  
He doesn’t realise how tense he’s become until Jun removes one of his arms from his waist and touches his hand to Nino’s arm, running it over the length with soothing motions.  
  
“Is that why you’ve never wanted anything to do with the ship?” Jun asks after Nino’s started to relax. “You think something might go wrong?”  
  
Nino doesn’t answer him. He doesn’t think he has to.  
  
“You know,” Jun says, “I’ve been thinking about how we met. How it was an act of random chance, but then it turned out that you were the one person we needed if we ever wanted to get the ship. Weird, isn’t it? Like everything was destiny.”  
  
“I didn’t take you to be the type to believe in stuff like destiny.”  
  
“I don’t. I believe in people.” Jun steps away from Nino and spins him around so they’re facing each other. “I believe in you,” he says, hands firm on Nino’s shoulders. “I believe that you know what you’re doing. And I believe in you to make the right choice, whatever it is.”  
  
Holding Jun’s gaze, even with the darkness softening its intensity, is harder than Nino expects. Simply breathing feels hard enough for Nino as he tries to find his voice.  
  
“That’s a lot of faith to put in someone you hardly know,” he whispers.  
  
Jun leans forward and presses a warm kiss to Nino’s lips. “I know you well enough,” he says after he pulls back, touching their foreheads together. “I think you’ve earned my faith.”  
  
He presses another kiss to Nino’s forehead before he straightens and steps back. “Let’s go get some sleep,” he says, dropping his hands from Nino’s shoulders and seeking out one of his wrists. “Important days still to come.”  
  
Nino shifts his hand so their palms fit together and he curls his fingers around Jun’s.  
  
  
—  
  
  
A heavy sigh fills the air as Nino slides his lips down Jun’s cock, tongue flat against the underside, making it nice and slick. He pauses when he feels Jun touch the back of his throat, drawing back only a fraction, and relaxes his jaw, breathing through his nose. He doesn’t want to pull away completely. He wants to let Jun fuck his mouth for as long as he can take it.  
  
The metal floor is harsh against Nino’s knees and his back is starting to ache, but it’s a minor discomfort. All that matters to him right now is making good on his promise to show Jun just how talented he is with his mouth.  
  
When he glances up from underneath his eyelashes and sees the way Jun’s eyes roll back, mouth slack and chest heaving, he thinks he must be doing a pretty good job so far.  
  
Nino smiles and tightens his lips.  
  
A few days have passed since they arrived at the settlement. Most of Nino’s free time has been spent working on the ship: checking it thoroughly and tinkering with what he thinks he can improve. He’s rarely been left alone while he works—Ryoko believes that guests aren’t exempt from helping out with daily chores, but the others seem to have worked out a schedule that allows at least one of them to always be with Nino.  
  
Nino doesn’t know whether this system came about because of Jun or Sho, but he’s grateful either way. He’s grateful to all four of them. He couldn’t ask for better people to call friends.  
  
He’s been showing his appreciation to Jun in ways he wouldn’t with any of the others. The ship has proven to be a much better place to fuck Jun than their cramped, dark tent. No one outside of their group is allowed near it without Nino’s permission, not even Ryoko, and Nino’s enjoyed being able to see every part of Jun in the light.  
  
Taking such lengthy breaks from working might be irresponsible, but Nino can afford them. Truthfully, the ship is in better condition than he had imagined; even without the adjustments he’s made, it might have already been perfectly fine to fly.  
  
It makes him feel guilty to think of how long it’s sat unused for no reason besides his own refusal to deal with it. Then again, maybe Jun was onto something when he talked about destiny. If Nino hadn’t been stubborn, he never would have met Jun. If he hadn’t made the choices he had, he wouldn’t be here witnessing Jun lose control under his touch.  
  
He can’t feel too bad when he thinks of it that way.  
  
Jun’s voice pitches up an octave when he comes, strained and desperate, almost broken. The sound hits Nino directly in his gut, and he moves his hand faster on his cock, ready to find his own release, wanting to follow Jun’s lead. It helps that he can feel Jun’s come flooding his mouth and coating the back of his tongue, the taste so intoxicating he can barely stand it. Nino swallows it all.  
  
He mustn’t have broken Jun too thoroughly, because as soon he releases Jun’s cock with a heavy gasp, Jun tugs him up off his knees and pulls him onto his lap. His hand wraps around Nino’s cock as his lips capture Nino’s in a demanding kiss, adrenaline making him greedy. Nino sighs and Jun’s tongue slides into his mouth, licking away every hint of his taste as he works Nino over with unrelenting strokes, and Nino can’t do more than cling to him.  
  
It doesn’t take long until he’s spilling into Jun’s hand.  
  
When he comes down from his high, Nino slumps against Jun’s chest, flushed and boneless. He relaxes into the feeling of fingers on his scalp, smoothing away the tangles in his damp, dishevelled hair. Full lips press soft warmth to the nape of his neck and Nino sighs. Jun tends to be extra affectionate in the afterglow of orgasm.  
  
“That was certainly something,” Jun says as he drapes an arm around Nino’s waist. “Any special reason?”  
  
Nino’s not even surprised that Jun could tell he had something more on his mind than a spontaneous desire to get off. He hums, rolling his shoulders slightly to try to work out some of the tension in his muscles. “Sort of. The ship’s ready.”  
  
Jun’s body grows taut, breath catching. “Really?”  
  
“Yes. Ready enough for a test flight, at least.”  
  
Jun’s breath escapes in a rushed exhale. “That definitely is something worth celebrating,” he says. He reaches for Nino’s chin, his touch gentle as he angles it towards him. “Is that why you wanted to do this here?”  
  
“I was considering jumping straight into your flying lessons, but I thought we might as well christen the cockpit first.”  
  
Jun smirks and tugs Nino closer. “I like the way you think,” he says before kissing Nino, pressing lightly and lingering briefly. “In fact, I say we skip the lessons entirely. There’s no real need for me to learn how to fly this thing when we’ve got you.”  
  
Nino says nothing and falls back down into another kiss.  
  
It only lasts a second before Jun tenses and pulls away, brow furrowing.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Jun says, searching Nino’s face with a puzzled look.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Don’t lie to me, Nino.”  
  
Nino sighs and pushes away from Jun, getting to his feet. If he has to have this conversation now, he thinks they’ll both prefer not to be wrapped around each other still smelling of sex.  
  
It may be cowardly of him, but he averts his eyes before he tells Jun, “I’m not coming with you.”  
  
Even without looking, he can sense Jun’s confusion, thick and heavy.  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“Exactly what I said. I know you offered to take us with you, but that won’t be necessary. I’m staying here.”  
  
He glances across at Jun and almost wavers under the intensity of his gaze.  
  
“Nino—”  
  
“Come on, Jun-kun. You’ve seen the inside of the ship pretty well by now—it’s not big enough for five people. It’s barely big enough for three.”  
  
“We can make it work.”  
  
“No, you can’t. And it doesn’t matter anyhow; I’ve already decided I want to stay. If you think you have room for a fourth then take Sho-chan. He’s the one who’s always wanted to leave here and see the universe. He’s the one who will actually appreciate your offer.”  
  
Jun rises from his chair and steps towards Nino. In a moment such as this, Nino can acutely feel the difference in their heights. He straightens his back, but it doesn’t feel enough against the force of Jun’s stare.  
  
“But not you?” Jun says, and Nino lifts his chin higher.  
  
“No,” he says.  
  
“Why?” Jun frowns. “I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t you want to leave here? To try to find something better? Especially when this is supposed to be your ship in the first place—it’s supposed to be your ticket out of here.”  
  
“So? How do you even know that things will be better somewhere else?”  
  
“Because they have to be.”  
  
Nino shrugs. “Well, I prefer the crap life I know already.”  
  
Silence falls between them once more. Jun’s mouth opens fractionally and then closes again, eyes searching Nino’s face. “I don’t think you really feel that way,” he says.  
  
“It doesn’t matter what you think,” Nino replies quietly. “You told me before you believe in me—that I’ll make the right choice. This is me making my choice. Are you telling me now that you’re not going to respect that?”  
  
He doesn’t mean the question as an attack, but Jun clearly takes it that way. His frown softens into a mixture of hurt and discomfort, and it’s hard for Nino to keep his gaze steady, but he holds strong.  
  
He’s not going to take back anything he said, even if it hurts them both. He can’t.  
  
“I don’t like this,” Jun says finally. “I’m not going to pretend that I do.”  
  
“I never said you had to,” Nino replies. “But sometimes things can’t go the way you want them to go. You’ll get over it.”  
  
Those words are what push Jun past breaking point. He purses his lips and turns away sharply, not looking back as he exits the ship. Nino’s left standing in the cockpit alone.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Jun seems to disappear during the days following their argument. Aiba tells Nino not to worry. He says Jun can take care of himself; he just needs some space while he works through whatever is troubling him.  
  
Nino’s sure Aiba knows the cause of Jun’s troubles. When Nino saw Aiba and Ohno after his argument with Jun, they both were already aware of his intention to stay behind. Neither has pushed him to discuss his decision with them yet, though he’s not sure if their careful avoidance of the subject will hold forever.  
  
Nino has no time to chase after Jun regardless of whether he wants to; he has to use every spare minute to make certain Aiba and Ohno are ready to fly the ship. It’s not as daunting a task as he initially predicted—they weren’t so short-sighted that they left the city in search of a ship without having some idea of how to fly one. Aiba spent years learning everything he could about piloting spacecraft, convinced he would one day live out his dreams of exploring the galaxies, and what Ohno lacks in theoretical knowledge he makes up for with natural ability.  
  
It’s a good thing Aiba and Ohno are so capable because they don’t have the luxury of spending weeks preparing. The longer they wait, the further word of the existence of a functional ship will spread. There’s too high a chance of someone deciding to try to take it for their own for them to think it safe to linger.  
  
In the end, two days are all they allow themselves. It feels far too rushed, but somehow Nino knows they’ll be okay.  
  
He trusts his new friends, possibly more than he should.  
  
Even with the certainty he feels, Nino struggles to sleep the night before they leave. His mind won’t settle and his body feels unbearably cold. The blankets he wraps around him in a tight cocoon don’t seem adequate.  
  
He wonders how many nights of restless sleep he has to look forward to before he becomes used to sleeping alone again.  
  
  
—  
  
  
Despite his fitful sleep, Nino manages to wake himself shortly before dawn. He doesn’t have any other choice if he wants to see the others off. The aim is to fly out shortly after the sun starts to rise, giving them enough light for guidance while hopefully avoiding attracting too much attention.  
  
Nino sees Aiba and Sho first when he reaches the ship. Ohno appears a few seconds later, but no matter where Nino looks, he can’t see any sign of Jun.  
  
Nino’s sure he’ll show up soon enough. There’s no way he could possibly be late for this.  
  
He wouldn’t be that stupid.  
  
“I’m going to miss you,” Aiba says as he pulls Nino into a crushing hug, his strong, wiry arms allowing no escape. Nino squirms slightly, but he doesn’t offer more than a vague show of resistance. He takes the moment to let Aiba’s warmth and his comforting scent wash over him, committing it to memory.  
  
“Don’t do anything stupid, okay?” Nino says, clutching at the edge of Aiba’s jacket. “Get to the nearest space station and find someone who can help you. But don’t be too trusting either. Never accept a first offer—there’s always room to negotiate for a better deal.”  
  
Aiba gives him an unsteady smile when he pulls back, eyes glimmering with tears. “Are you sure you can’t come with us?” he asks Nino for what must be the third time that morning.  
  
Nino just looks at him, saying nothing. His lack of response is most certainly not because of a choked feeling in his throat making it difficult for him to form words.  
  
“Sorry, Aiba-kun,” says Sho, as he moves across to join them. “We have to stay behind this time.”  
  
Aiba releases Nino so he can say his goodbyes to Sho, and Nino turns to Ohno. They look at each other in silence for a few seconds before Ohno extends his hand and Nino mirrors the action, fingers lacing together.  
  
There are a lot of things Nino could say to Ohno, but the simple touch feels enough. They press their farewells through their interlocked hands, able to convey more than words could through the look they share.  
  
Ohno’s eyes drift away from Nino’s face, and the back of Nino’s neck prickles as he becomes aware of a new presence behind him.  
  
“Mind if I interrupt?”  
  
Just by hearing Jun’s voice, a knot of tension Nino didn’t realise he was holding unfolds, skin warming with a strange sense of anticipation. Slowly, he turns around. Ohno’s grip on his hand slips away, but he barely notices.  
  
“Hi,” Jun says, and in that moment, seeing Jun before him, it’s as though their last argument never happened. Jun is still the same person Nino has come to know intimately over their short acquaintance. He’s still someone Nino can read with a single glance, and in an instant, Nino knows Jun is no longer upset with him.  
  
He still looks at Nino the same way. Nino has ascribed various motives and meanings to that look over the weeks, but now he allows himself to accept what some part of him has always known to be true. Jun has always been honest and open with his feelings.  
  
There’s no time left to hide behind pretence.  
  
“Hi yourself,” Nino says, and his voice sounds steadier than he feels. “You got here just in time.”  
  
“Sorry if I kept you waiting.”  
  
“You didn’t.”  
  
Neither of them says anything further for a moment.  
  
“I think there’s still some stuff we need to move onto the ship,” Nino hears Aiba say loudly behind him. “You’ll come help me carry it, right, Oh-chan? Sho-kun?”  
  
“Huh?” is Ohno’s confused response. “Oh. Uh, yeah. Sure thing.”  
  
A smile tugs at Nino’s lips as he listens to the others walk away, leaving him alone with Jun.  
  
Jun looks a little exasperated by the charade. “Not an ounce of subtlety between them,” he says, and Nino snorts his agreement. “But I’m grateful,” he concedes. “I wanted to talk to you privately before we left—if that’s okay with you?”  
  
Nino nods. “Though I probably should warn you that I won’t change my mind about staying if that’s what you’re wanting to talk to me about,” he adds before Jun has the chance to speak.  
  
No sign of unhappiness appears on Jun’s face at Nino’s warning, and Nino feels relieved. He doesn’t want to spend their last few minutes together having another fight.  
  
“I assumed as much,” Jun says. “Don’t worry, I have no plans of repeating our argument. I don't like to make the same mistake twice.”  
  
Nino smiles softly at him. “Always knew you were smart.”  
  
“Yeah. And I’m smart enough to tell when there’s something I’m missing, even when you’re the one trying to hide it from me.” Jun takes a step closer to Nino, squinting against the sun as he tries to meet his eyes. “I talked to Ryoko-san yesterday.”  
  
Nino stills. “Oh?” he says.  
  
“She told me about the deal the two of you made.”  
  
“Any deal we made is between the two of us.”  
  
“Not if you made it so we would be able to have the ship.” Jun angles his head down, drawing even closer as he says, “Not if you did it for us. For me.”  
  
Nino looks away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
He’s not surprised when he feels fingers on the side of his jaw, tilting his face back towards Jun.  
  
“We can wait, you realise?” Jun says, dropping his hand. “If there are things you’ve promised to do for Ryoko-san, we can wait until you’re ready to leave.”  
  
“No, you can’t. Do you really think word of the ship hasn’t been spreading? Do you think there aren’t already people who have been trying to figure out how to get their hands on it? The only reason it’s been left alone all these years is because no one thought it worked—if they believed it existed at all. But it won’t be able to remain a secret now. You don’t have time to wait around.”  
  
Jun frowns. “I still think we could make something work.”  
  
“Possibly,” Nino admits. “But I’m still going to stay. I think I owe Ryoko that much.”  
  
“And Sho-san feels the same way, I gather?”  
  
A small scowl appears on Nino’s face before he can help it. The matter of Sho staying behind is still something of a sore point—Sho barely even considered Nino’s proposal before insisting he has no desire to go anywhere if it means leaving Nino behind.  
  
A big part of Nino feels grateful that he won’t be losing Sho, but his guilt has left him in a sour mood for days.  
  
When Nino glances back at Jun, he’s met with a pointed look. “What?” Nino says. “You think I’m a hypocrite?”  
  
“No,” replies Jun, shaking his head. “No, I was just thinking that I envy Sho-san. He’s not too selfish to give up something he wants for someone more important.”  
  
“Leaving isn’t selfish.”  
  
“Maybe it’s not, but I can’t help but feel like I’m making a mistake.”  
  
Nino doesn’t know what to say to that.  
  
Jun sighs and brings a hand to his face, rubbing the side of his forehead. “I don’t even know anymore,” he says, exhaustion and frustration twisting his features into a weary frown. “I’m not used to feeling so uncertain.”  
  
“Then don’t,” Nino says. “You finally got what you wanted. You should go without regrets.”  
  
Jun stills. “Is that the truth?” he asks, his hand falling away from his face as he looks at Nino. “If I go now, can you tell me I won’t be leaving anything behind?”  
  
Nino wants to say yes. It should be easy; there’s no good reason to believe their short acquaintance is so meaningful to either of them that ending it now will leave more than the briefest feelings of regret. He should be able to tell Jun he’s not leaving anything behind, but the lie won’t come easily to his lips.  
  
The look on his face seems to be enough of an answer for Jun. Only when Jun’s expression softens, becoming tender and hopeful and warm, does Nino realise there had been a tight nervousness there before; a vulnerability so different to his usual confident facade.  
  
It hits Nino then, so suddenly that he feels as though he can’t breathe, that there are still so many sides of Jun that he wants to get the chance to know.  
  
He can’t allow himself to feel that way.  
  
“I won’t forgive you if you stay,” he says, as much to himself as to Jun.  
  
Jun smiles, not appearing surprised by the declaration. “I know,” he says. “I’m not sure I would forgive myself either. But just because I’m leaving now, doesn’t mean I can’t return.”  
  
“Jun…”  
  
“No, this isn’t something we’re going to debate. You can be stubborn about your choices, but so can I. My mind is already made up.”  
  
“You’ll change your mind once you’re away from here.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
There’s no arguing with the look in Jun’s eyes as he stares at Nino, full of a certainty that feels overwhelming.  
  
Nino’s not sure he wants to in any case.  
  
Jun moves closer and reaches for Nino’s hand, fingers closing around his wrist. He lifts it up between their chests so Nino’s palm is facing upward. “I wanted to give you something,” he says as he tugs an object free from his belt.  
  
Nino looks down to see Jun pressing a pair of large, chunky headphones into his hand.  
  
“What—”  
  
“It’s my music player. And the headphones to go with it. I haven’t been using it lately because it seems to have stopped working, but I’m sure you can figure out how to fix it.”  
  
Nino stares at the headphones. “You want me to fix it for you before you go? There’s no time for that.”  
  
Jun squeezes his hand. “Don’t be dense, it doesn’t suit you.” Nino looks up and Jun smiles at him. “It’s a present. Something for you to remember me by while I’m gone. Those headphones have been precious to me for many years so I expect you to take good care of them.”  
  
“But—”  
  
“Just accept them, Nino. Please.”  
  
Nino tilts his head as his hand curls around the curved edge of the headphones. “I don’t have anything to give you,” he says.  
  
Jun laughs, eyes glinting in the early morning light starting to break through the darkness. “I’m not giving them to you for good. I’ll be back to claim them soon, so look after them for me until then, okay?”  
  
He reaches his hand up to Nino’s face, palm fitting around the curve of his jaw. His thumb grazes the top of Nino’s cheekbone, a gentle slide of skin against skin, and Nino’s breath catches.  
  
“I’m going to miss you,” Jun says. “Goodbye, Nino.”  
  
With that, he leans forward to press his lips to Nino’s forehead, only holding them there for a touch that ends too soon before he moves away. Nino’s left stunned momentarily. He’s slow to respond, only barely managing to reach out to catch the edge of a sleeve in time.  
  
“Wait,” Nino says, clutching desperately at the fabric in his hands. “Is that it?”  
  
Jun turns his head back to face him. “I don’t want this to feel like a final farewell.”  
  
“That’s stupid,” Nino mutters, and he closes the gap between them before either of them have a chance to ruin the moment further, pulling Jun close. “Why do I even like someone as difficult as you?”  
  
Jun smiles, almost against Nino’s lips. “I don’t know,” he says. “But it’s too late for you to change your mind now. I can be pretty persistent.”  
  
“Just shut up and kiss me,” Nino says, and Jun does.  
  
How long it is they stand there, holding each other as they pour their goodbyes through soft kisses, Nino can’t tell, but he knows it’s not long enough. When tentative voices calling their names cause them to finally break apart, it takes all of his willpower to stop himself from asking Jun to stay.  
  
He thinks there’s a moment when Jun expects him to do just that. Nino has to look away from Jun’s face, hands bunched into fists by his sides.  
  
Jun doesn’t force him to look back up. He brushes his fingers down Nino’s cheek before stepping away, leaving Nino without another word spoken.  
  
There’s nothing more they can say to each other now. Watching Jun leave with the others feels hollow and unsatisfying, but Nino doesn’t think there’s any way for him to feel otherwise.  
  
He has to remind himself that this isn’t the end of their story. He’ll see Jun again.  
  
Nino’s never been much of an optimist, but maybe, just once, he can try.  
  
  
—  
  
   
Nino wakes to the feeling of sweat on the back of his neck and to the sound of noises filtering through from outside and it takes him a few seconds to remember where he is. Even after months, he hasn’t grown used to sounds of activity buzzing around him. Panic always shoots through his stomach before he can quell it.  
  
Just because the people he can hear aren’t anything to fear doesn’t mean he doesn’t wish to avoid them. He dresses quietly and slips out of his tent, hoping not to be seen by anyone who will jump on him with a task they want him to complete.  
  
He’s in luck. He makes it through the camp and to the place where the bikes are kept without being spotted by anyone who matters. The kid who guards the small gate at this time of morning likes Nino for some unknown reason, so Nino knows he doesn’t have to worry about being prevented from leaving. When Nino approaches, the kid—Daigo, he recalls—lets him through with nothing more than a smile and a nod.  
  
Ryoko hasn’t been amused by Nino’s tendency to disappear in the mornings, but Nino doesn’t care. He still does his part to help out. If he takes a few hours in the mornings to himself, he can’t see why anyone should complain.  
  
It’s not as though he makes himself hard to find. He always heads for the same spot up in the nearby mountains, and he’s sure Ryoko knows exactly where he goes. She could send someone out to drag him back if she chooses, but she never does, and he takes that as acceptance on her part of his actions, however begrudging.  
  
When Nino arrives at his usual spot, he finds a place to leave his bike and moves to perch atop a large, flat rock, positioning himself so he can look down upon the wide expanse of desert below. The sun is harsh against the side of his face. He has to squint against its glare, and there’s no breeze today to offer any relief from the unwavering heat.  
  
He closes his eyes and pulls the headphones looped around his neck up over his ears, breath escaping in a slow exhale as music starts to play.  
  
Sho has never tried to tell Nino to stop leaving the camp, but he has voiced his disapproval of the way Nino chooses to spend his time alone. “It’s not safe,” he says. “Going off alone is one thing, but how do you expect to be able to hear anyone sneaking up on you if you’ve got your ears blocked? You know better than that, Nino.”  
  
“It’s not like I’m blind, Sho-chan. I can see anyone coming from miles away.”  
  
That’s a bit of an exaggeration, he knows. It’s not true if he sits with his eyes closed as he does now, completely shut off from the world around him.  
  
Sho has an annoying tendency to be right, so it only makes sense he’s right to worry about Nino making himself an easy target. Nino only notices the person behind him when he feels something tug at his headphones, lifting them away from his right ear.  
  
His eyes fly open and he grabs at the stranger touching him, hand wrapping tightly around an arm as he squares his shoulders and pulls. His grip isn’t strong enough; he’s dislodged before he has the chance to throw the other to the ground, but at least the failed attempt gives Nino a moment of respite. Whoever is behind him shifts back, and Nino scrambles to his feet, arms raising as he spins around.  
  
He strikes before his eyes can focus on the face of the man before him. Stopping his momentum isn’t possible, even when recognition hits, but his blow is deflected with ease.  
  
Nino stills, arms falling limp.  
  
“Jun?”  
  
He almost doesn’t believe his eyes, but there’s no mistaking who it is standing in front of him.  
  
Jun smiles at Nino. “That was quite a welcome you gave me.”  
  
Over two months have passed since Nino last saw Jun, but his memories of how he looks haven’t faded at all. Jun hasn’t changed at all. He still has the same tight, leather outfit, the same colourful belt of ammunition strapped to his chest, the same perfectly tousled hair that shines in the sunlight.  
  
His smile, too, is the same, and he’s definitely still as devastatingly attractive as Nino remembers.  
  
Barely conscious of his own movements, Nino steps closer to Jun. He stops when there’s only the smallest space between them, close enough to see every mark on Jun’s face, every subtle detail he hasn’t forgotten.  
  
“You’re back,” Nino says.  
  
“I am.” Jun tilts his head, and Nino feels a light touch brushing against the fingers on his left hand. “Did you miss me?”  
  
Nino widens his fingers slightly to allow Jun’s fingers to slip through the gaps. “You didn’t give me enough of a chance to miss you,” he says.  
  
Jun grins. “Should I have not come back yet? Do you want me to leave again?”  
  
“No,” Nino says quickly. He clamps his fingers tight around Jun’s. “It would be a shame for you to leave now when you came all the way here. I’m sure you must have had a long trip.”  
  
“That’s true,” Jun replies. He lifts the hand not laced with Nino’s up to his face, two fingers stroking lightly over the side of his forehead. “Can’t leave now. I have gifts for you.” Jun’s fingers slide into Nino’s hair, tangling through the locks. “And stories.” He rests his palm against the side of Nino’s face. “And a question.”  
  
“A question?”  
  
“Yes,” Jun says, leaning forward. “But I think that can be saved for later. I’d say we have a lot of catching up to do first.”  
  
Nino agrees. Any question Jun has for him can wait.  
  
He thinks he might have an idea of what Jun wants to ask him anyhow. And if his guess is right, he already knows what his answer will be.  
  
With the way Jun kisses him, Nino’s pretty sure Jun knows what Nino’s answer will be as well.


End file.
